Mixed emotions feelings and confusions
by Manda.love.panda
Summary: Harry Potter has always been suffering on the inside. From the abuse of his aunt and uncle and cousin to having to watch people he love die in a war. He never really got a chance to have that childhood of comfort support and love children so desperately need. When hes pushed to the brink of insanity, his magic saves him, but he disappears. Who will save him? Who will love him ?
1. Chapter 1

**(So this is my first time posting a Harry Potter fan fiction. I don't own anything All characters and Hogwarts and such belong to J.K Rowling. Huge Disclaimer there. This story idea is mine, and hopefully mostly original. Now I mention A place in Scotland Called Edinburgh. I've tried to do some research on it since I wanted to use it as a place for Harry to go, the lay out of the Edinburgh and some buildings wont be so accurate. Hope you like this story anyways.)**

Things fell apart instantly. Ginny said she loved someone else. After three years of marriage , spending a substantial amount of his money she decided to fall in love with someone else. Harry Potter only twenty one, and already divorced. How could she? How could she leave like that. It all started one Wednesday night when Ginny said she was going out with friends…

"I'm going out. Don't wait up for me." Ginny said shortly gliding out of the door before Harry could give any objections to the matter. Ginny had been going out with friends, and staying out at work late for months. It was like Harry never saw or talked to his wife anymore. Of course he had his Auror work as well, but still Ginny never talked to him anymore. She left him all alone in their big old house. She refused to let them move into 12 Grimmauld Place. Even though that's where Harry wanted to live and raise their kids. Only Ginny never gave him any children.

Harry sat in the house all alone and it was like the walls were closing in on him. Ginny was always leaving, keeping to her self. It was like they were strangers to each other, and Harry couldn't take it. Everyone was always leaving him, even if they couldn't stop having to leave, but it was so painful to be abandoned.

First it was his parents, but Harry would never blame them, but that wouldn't stop the loneliness from creeping in to his heart. It didn't stop the pain from having to live with people that hated him for a good majority of his life. Beating him, abusing him mentally and physically, treating him like a slave. Then Harry gained two really wonderful friends, and many more, but that didn't heal him, even though he was happy.

But then he gained a father figure. His God father, and that man made Harry trust him and love him. Yet he had to be always on the run, they couldn't really meet. It was like a half abandonment that became full when Sirius Black fell through the veil. His death had thoroughly shaken Harry.

The last thing that chipped into his mental shield was the death of Remus and Nymphadora Lupin. Fred, and many more of his friends who fell at the battle of Hogwarts. It had been the cause of many nightmares.

Harry was so damaged on the inside, he needed and wanted someone's love and comfort. Something he had been denied since the day Dumbledore left him on the Dursley's doorstep at Number 4 Private Drive. When he married Ginny he thought he would get that, and he could be happy with her.

They started falling apart when Ginny had her first miscarriage. The doctors and St. Mungo's said it was because their magic was incompatible, and it distressed the fetus so much it couldn't live. Harry was the one that seemed to grieve longest. Ginny obviously wasn't that upset. That led to the fights, and Ginny admitting she wasn't a family women like her mother.

"If you want children that bloody much have them yourself! I will not miscarry again, our magic's just not compatible enough to make a baby!" She charged out of the house that night and began the many nights of late work. The thing was when she told him to have the baby himself, it brought to mind what he would have to do with another male, and Harry blushed furiously. It had always been a deep down fear that he would like males, and actually be the faggot Vernon had accused him of being. Because Harry thought, at age ten, he had like a boy, but Vernon quickly squashed that out of him, and Harry never again thought he was gay. His mind had made him fear it from the abuse his uncle put him through.

The night came where Harry was sitting there waiting for Ginny's return, she had been gone for hours. It was almost one in the morning now. Harry knew something was wrong, and he began to panic. This was it again. Someone was going to abandon him. Ron and Hermione did when they married and moved. Their letters slowed and soon they never came. That was a year ago.

Harry began to fear that Ginny would never come back. His breath hitched, his throat thick with unleashed tears. Where was she? When will she be home?

_I need her! I need her to calm me down, to soothe my nightmares! She can't leave me! _Harry thought almost hysterically. Ginny came home around three in the morning. Her clothes looked crumpled, her make up washed clean from her face. That's when Harry knew. She cheated. She's been cheating for a while, she didn't love Harry anymore. When she looked him in the eyes he sunk to his knees.

"Oh come on Harry don't be like that. You making this so much more than it is." Ginny scoffed rolling her eyes at her breaking husband.

"No! No you don't get to be this mean to me! You're a cheater, a liar!" Harry screamed crying. " You were supposed to take care of me Gin-Gin. We were supposed to be together forever!" Ginny laughed harshly walking to the couch to plop down on it, staring Harry down.

"Can you hear yourself? I'm not your mother Harry. I loved you like a woman should love a man, I wanted to be with you forever. A strong powerful wizard who could take care of _Me. _Not the other way around. You loved me in a different way. In a needy way, and when we lost that baby Harry, I lost my love for you in that way." She looked hurt for a moment reliving the pain of the miscarriage. Harry just sat on his floor knees to chest looking like the hurt child he was never allowed to be. Not at the Dursley's not at Hogwarts where everyone depended upon him to be the Chosen one.

" I-I've found someone Harry. Someone who loves me in the way I need." Ginny looked away from the sobbing Harry who was behaving exactly like a child now. His brain shutting down on the adult functions. He really was becoming a lost abandoned child, uncontrolled magic crackling inside of him.

"Harry. I'm… Harry I'm pregnant, and its not yours." That was the last thing Harry's mind could take before he completely crashed. Everything went blank his memories closing of inside of him, everything about Harry James Potter locking deep within his mind. Ginny could feel the magic in the air preparing for something huge, something more powerful than she ever saw before. She jumped out of her seat and away just before Harry disappeared in a flash of blinding light. That was the last time anyone saw the twenty one year old Harry Potter for more than six years.

Miles away from London, maybe 400 hundred or more, a baby with jet black hair and bright emerald green eyes appeared in a park in Edinburgh Scotland. He appeared in a pile of clothes and a bright flash of light, no one was around to see it. A faint lightening bolt scar on his forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

**(****chapter two. )**

Draco Malfoy picked up the Daily Prophet one morning and nearly choked on his sip of coffee. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The front of the cover read in big bold letters : **Harry Potter gone missing after he flew into a rage kicking his wife out of their shared Home! **The pictures showed Ginny gesturing wildly to Auror's she was crying , mascara running down her face.

Liars! Draco's mind shouted. He had gotten skilled at telling lies from truth, and this was one big lie.

"Do you see this rubbish!" Draco shouted at Blaise Zabini who had stayed the night at the Malfoy Manor. The Italian boy looked wildly away from his cereal and saw the paper. He thought it might have been something else, but it was only the Potters.

"Yeah what about it?" He mumbled around a mouthful of cereal. He didn't really care what happened to Harry and his wife, and honestly didn't know why Draco seemed to care so much. They didn't hate Harry or that lot anymore.

They realized how stupid it was to live off of old prejudices' like that. Once the war had cleared and they went back to finish their last year, they realized how much alike they were with the other people. Half bloods, Muggle born , Everyone lost friends everyone had lost someone. Draco didn't want to be that hateful stuck up person anymore. So he changed, and only really did Blaise change with him.

What Blaise didn't know was that Draco had went steps further than that. He sought Harry out to apologize, he felt the only person besides Hermione he really needed to apologize to was Harry. He had only been so rotten because it got his father praise and attention. Draco realized after Lucius had died in the war that his ideas were flawed and following really wasn't best. So he broke away from all that and went to talk to Harry, and Harry amazingly started to forgive Draco. The became friends.

"This is absolute lies. Harry would never ever throw that ginger out, even when I told him she was no good for him! She's lying to smear his name, and look like the victim. Harry's probably out there hurting." Draco fumed angrily. Blaise sighed putting his spoon down staring his friend directly in the eye not really believing how protective Draco was sounding.

"Just let it go mate. He'll come back once he gets over that slut." Blaise said taking his spoon back into his hand. Eating another spoonful. Draco didn't say anything more, but he didn't let it go. He'd never let it go. Ginny was lying. Harry was missing and no tracking spell they tried was finding him.

Five years later Draco stepped out of another store with a false led yet again. For the past four years he had done nothing but work, and when ever he could try and hunt down Harry James Potter. The first year after Harry disappeared the papers were all over it looking for any clues to Harry's vanishing act. Yet near the end they ran out of leads, the got bored. Harry Potter became old news, but not to Draco.

There was this connection between Harry and Draco. It was like a tangible feeling that just was forming, like a half gas half liquid thing trying to solidify. Draco was slowly becoming obsessed. After the papers quit picking up the story Draco took things into his own hands. He went to the house he shared with Ginny and some how persuaded the slut to let him in so he could search. She had a baby on her hip, her new husband gone to work.

Draco could do math though. That baby was definitely conceived months before Harry disappeared. It enraged him to see her so comfortable even though she had divorced Harry with out him being around and definitely cheated on him while they were together.

"Glad to see your well Ginny." Draco said tonelessly stepping into Harry's study. He didn't want to be rude to the girl, not when she could through him out and he so desperately needed to find Harry. He couldn't tell you why, but Draco felt something like a crush for the boy, and could not leave him out their hurting.

Draco knew how fragile Harry really was, and wanted nothing more but to stop his pain and save him from himself. It was half repaying a debt to saving him from Voldemort, but it was also something more. He wanted the boy to lean on him, to love him, he wanted to posses all of Harry. It was an insane desire, one that he couldn't tell you where it came from. It was as if when all his hate his father drilled into him disappeared all that was left was like for Harry. Unconditional fondness.

The study had lots of books every where. Harry wasn't a smarty book worm like Hermione was, but he loved to read. On the desk in the middle of the room sat a journal. It was dusty in the room like no one had entered, and that's when Draco realized that it was spelled to forever stay. No one but Harry could disturb the rooms order. You could pick things up and move them, but if you put them some place different it would go directly back to the place Harry last left it.

Draco couldn't keep the smile off his face as he looked around Harry's study. It was nice being around all his favorite things, all the things Ginny hadn't been able to pack up and shove the boxes in to Grimmauld Place. Sighing Draco sat at the desk pulling the journal closer to him. Never would he do this to Harry's private journal, but he needed to now. It might fill him in to where Harry would go because he wasn't at Grimmauld place or the ruins at Godric's Hollow.

Draco opened the book and read aloud.

"…Its so quiet in the house. Ginny is never her anymore. After the miscarriage I lost interest in sex with her…" Draco noticed how his writing was shaky like the was reluctant to write those words down.

"She told me the reason I wouldn't make love to her was because I was struggling with my homosexuality, but I'm not a homosexual, I can't be! I wont be." These words were written so harshly so fearfully that the left grooves in the paper that Draco could feel when he ran his hands over the page. He read the whole journal, and found out many things, but nothing about where he went.

As he read Draco got a sense of the real Harry. His complete personality which was very broken and in need of care and love and support. When Draco read about the abuse Harry suffered at the hands of his uncle Draco wanted to cry. According to this underneath the glamour's Harry held twenty four seven there was a myriad of scars that marred his back abdomen and arms. Two of them of his own making when he tried to kill himself on the broken glass of a mirror his uncle through him into. Harry slit his wrists, but cried for help too afraid at the age of eight to really die.

It was sad to read of the torment, and how much Harry hated his scars, and felt they disfigured him. Draco knew though that if he saw these scars Harry would still be as beautiful to him as he had always been.

Draco learned through Harry's words that Harry couldn't sleep alone or he would have nightmares of the war. When Ginny left the bed in the middle of the night Harry would wake up gasping and in tears. He learned that being abandoned was the last thing Harry could take. He also learned that Ginny was a cheater or that Harry didn't want to believe it, but he documented all the evidence never putting together that Ginny cheats. He needed the love and comfort she was supposed to offer.

Read this Draco launched himself from the desk chair, out in to the hall.

"Weasley!" Draco hollered trying to find that blasted woman. He found her with her wand in had in her baby's room. Completely disturbed by how this looked. Like he was another Voldemort and she and he baby another Potter family. He stopped dead in the door way and calmed himself.

"I know that you conceived that child while you were married to Harry. I know that you cheated, and that the story you told the papers was false. Just tell me where he is. You know don't you?" He asked trying to keep his voice neutral. Ginny never relinquished her wand, and Draco made no move to grab his own.

"I don't know, I didn't lie-" Draco couldn't stand her lying and momentarily lost control punching the wall besides him. Ginny flinched, but her baby just cooed not afraid at least.

"Okay! He Apparated or something in the middle of the room while I was telling him I was pregnant. His magic went wild and the there was this blinding light and he was gone! I swear!" Ginny yelled pointing her wand directly and Draco's face. There was no more questions to be asked here though. Ginny finally told the truth. Quietly he backed up out of view and left the house. He needed to check some things.

For the next four years Draco was all over the world. After he had done some research he discovered that what Harry might have experienced was a Magical meltdown caused by extreme mental trauma, causing his magic to explode Apparating him to some unknown location, and the blow back of a such a high magical surge could have wiped his memory causing him to be lost. His magic drained to a point they couldn't track it.

For four years Draco traveled to anyplace he heard rumors of having seen the great Harry Potter. Even after Harry Potter had been declared dead. Yet every where he went he could feel it wasn't the right place. He could feel Harry wasn't dead. He wanted to spend all his time searching, until his mother sent him on a forced vacation.

She said that the stress of work and searching for Harry was making him sick. With a kiss and a very stern terrifying look Narcissa sent Draco to Edinburgh Scotland setting him up in a little apartment with two bedrooms and a nice bathroom, wonderful kitchen and living areas.

He was twenty six years old, and walking through a park in Edinburgh. The trees were green and lush along with everything else, but there was a chill in the air that required a jacket, pants and the scarf Draco was wrapped in. This place felt peaceful, and even though he didn't want to stop looking for Harry, but this place felt right. It felt like it had something he was missing. Something he needed.

There were children running in the park laughing in merriment. Draco watched them smiling as well. He loved children and wanted to have a nice cozy family one day. Preferably after he found Harry, and maybe if Harry could ever love him, They could start a family together. The thought made Draco smile even brighter as he walked further into the wooded trails of the park.

There were giggles somewhere near by, giggles and something else. Something Draco had to strain his ears to hear. It sounded like crying. Soft muffled crying. Hearing the giggles and crying made him think of Harry, and how he wrote of his cousin and his friends bullying him in the woods near their school playground, leaving him to cry. Suddenly Draco couldn't just ignore the children, he leapt from the trail and over a bush getting closer and closer to the children's voices.

"Look at those big glasses, and that stupid scar. How'd you get that dork?" They said in a Scottish accent. They were maybe eight or nine, and he saw the boy they bullied. A small scrawny boy who cried . His big glasses sitting broken besides him, his slightly babyish hands rubbing his eyes full of tears. He was maybe five years old. \

Then there was the scar.

A _Lightening bolt _shaped scar.

Draco rushed towards the kids suddenly filled with insane joy and hope. Could it be? Could this child really be Harry? Merlin he wanted it to be him so ,so bad.

"Hey get away from that kid!" Draco yelled firmly, the kids took one look at the adult and ran leaving the dirtied crying Harry look alike on the ground sobbing. Draco stopped his sprint once he was a foot away not winded at all. He was to excited to be tired. The boy looked exactly like he though a little Harry would. Scar, big green innocent eyes, black unruly hair. It was him it had to be him! Draco could feel it in his heart that this had to be his Harry.

"Are you okay? The didn't hurt you?" The little Harry looked up at Draco, sobbing stopped. His had closed around his broken glasses and Draco realized the boy couldn't see with out them. Just like older Harry.

"Do you want me to show you something cool?" Draco asked the child pulling out his wand. The little boy's eyes light up like he recognized a wand, but just couldn't place what it was and why he should know it. He nodded eagerly wanting to know what this man was willing to share with him. Draco had the boy hold the glasses in his open palms and touched the wand to them.

"Reparo!" Draco said with a dramatic flourish to entertain the boy. The little boy giggled wildly placing the fixed glasses on his little face. He looked at Draco with complete adoration.

"What's your name ? Mine's Draco Lucius Malfoy." The little boy giggled smiling brightly. He liked Draco's name.

"Hadrian Willow. I'm Willow cause I was born under a tree." Hadrian said brightly, and that's when Draco knew. This boy wasn't born under a tree, Harry James Potter's magic went beserk Turning Harry in to a little boy, found here under a Willow tree stuck in a group home for orphaned children. It made sense if you really tried to think about it. What do you do when something is so broken you cant figure out how to fix it? You go back to the beginning, and work form there. This was like his magic's way of protecting Harry. Giving him a chance to be in a place that was good for him.

"Pretty." Hadrian said touching Draco's wand gently. As he did it sparked slightly in a pretty shade of green almost exactly like Hadrian's eyes. Draco had no doubts them. A magical child with glasses, green eyes, lightening bolt scar, and unruly black hair? This was who he had been searching for. He couldn't let him go now.

"Hadrian. Will you take me to the place you live? I want to talk to someone there." The boy beamed at Draco taking his hand. The blonde man was led away from the park, and down busy streets. Surprisingly the Group home wasn't far from the park. A tall old building. On the garden out side children were playing. When the two walked through the gates a nun spotted them and ran over eyes wide in relief, and anger.

"Where have you been! This is the third time this week you've gone out side with out telling anyone!" She chided the boy taking his hand from Draco's not even paying attention to the man. "You're barely five years old you can't go wondering on your own."

"But I had to find it! It was here!" The boy screamed trying to pull his hand out of the woman's grasp.

"For the last time Hadrian, Your soul isn't missing a piece! Its all inside of you." The nun exclaimed, and Draco's heart leapt. Mates have been said to be souls that belong together. That fit like two pieces of a puzzle. Their meant to be no matter what. A child's mind could easily mistake that for his soul missing. Is that why Draco was so drawn to Harry? Why he was so desperate to find Harry? Were they mates?

That would be why for the past week Hadrian was out looking for something in the parks. For the past week Draco had been in Edinburgh. And walking through that park so close to Hadrian's Group home. Maybe the magic bond of Mates made Hadrian have to find Draco.

"Yes it is! I found it! Its in him!" Hadrian screamed in his little Scottish accent pointing to Draco and for the first time the nun took notice of the pale blonde that was standing a few feet away from them. Waiting for their attention to turn back to him.

"Oh dear I didn't even notice you were there! Thank you so much for bringing Hadrian home, He's a difficult child, and there's so many to watch…" She said trailing off looking at the other many children playing around the grounds. No doubt there were more inside somewhere. However hearing her call Hadrian a difficult child didn't really make Draco the happiest at the moment. Hadrian was looking up at him with big eager green eyes. He wanted to be holding Draco's hand, but the Nun wouldn't let go.

"I was looking for this place any ways, Sister…"

"McCain." She finished for Draco.

"Well Sister McCain. I was looking for this place anyways. I'm looking to adopt a child." Draco lied flawlessly. He really hadn't been looking to adopt a child, but he couldn't just Leave Harry now that he found him. Draco fully intended to go in the room with that Nun, and make all the documents of Hadrian Willow completely disappear along with her memory of him. And anyone in charge here.

"Really?" Hadrian and McCain said in unison. They both new that Draco was talking about Hadrian when he said 'child'. A little shocked the nun let go of Hadrian's hand. Hadrian now free ran into Draco's arms who scooped him up effortlessly. Hadrian had the biggest smile that would not go away. Draco didn't want it too. This was the happiest he ever saw the boy. Even when he was Harry, there was always a darkness lurking behind his happiness that he just wouldn't let go. Now he didn't remember it, there was not darkness to let go.

"Lets go to my office. The Father in charge here. Father McKee will join us." McCain said leading them into the building. Three other nuns were watching the children out side so McCain didn't bother to call someone else to watch the children. She just ushered them in to a office with a desk and four chairs. One be hind the desk two in front, and one by the door.

Draco put Hadrian down well The nun sat. When she was far enough away he turned to whisper to the boy.

"Go to your room and put your things together this will be done soon, and you can come live with me." Hadrian smiled and ran off up the stairs to his room. Draco turned his attention back to the Nun just when a tall old man walked in. He had short white hair and wire rimmed glasses, and even though there wasn't a beard and weird hat he sort of reminded Draco of Dumbledore, if only a little. Something about the warm twinkling blue eyes. He sat in the chair be sides the other in front of the desk and Draco took the vacant chair.

"Hello my name is Father McKee, an nun said to come and discus adoption with a young man wishing to adopt little Hadrian." The Father said talking to Draco. He smiled brightly, like Dumbledore would do.

"Yes my name is Draco Malfoy."

"You don't sound like you're from Scotland. Mind telling us why you came all the way here to adopt a child?" Draco sighed it wasn't like the people would remember anything about this, he wanted to just spell them now.

" I was looking for a friend of mines child. He and the mother died in an accident, and the child was left somewhere. I've been looking every where and Hadrian is that little boy. So if you will just bring me all his papers, and we can be on with this ?" The Father looked at him suspiciously and Draco decided that he really didn't have any patients with this. He pulled his want and pointed it at the door.

"Defigo." He recited and the door shut and locked with a definite click. The nun fainted but The good father just sat there shocked.

"Accio Papers on Hadrian Willow." The papers in the file cabinet flew out landing in a pile on the desk. A few moments later papers drifted in from under the door to be with the rest. Draco sighed glad he had all the papers in order. Then he turned to the Father wand drawn.

"What are you?" The Father gasped staring fearfully at the wand in Draco's hand. The silly Muggle probably thought he was some demon sent from Satan. The thought mad Draco smile a bit.

"Don't worry Father I'm not a Demon, I wont hurt the little boy. But you don't even have to worry, because you won't remember a thing." And the Draco spelled them using a combination of the Privatus spell and binding spells to make them forget the meeting they shared and anything about the young child they raised for five years. So not to leave a blind spot in their memories he just replaced Hadrian's face with another child's face that was in their memories.

When he had the papers in hand and the pair in the room where completely enchanted he unlocked the door stepping out of the room. Draco had just enough time to shut the door before Hadrian came crashing into him with a giant smile on his face. The boy had a rucksack on his back, and a teddy bear in hand.

"Is that all you have?" Draco asked and the boy nodded. Oh well Draco thought. Once he found a way to make Hadrian Harry a gain the boy would have all he needed. Once he got his love back and got him declared alive again, everything could start working out in the wizarding world. For now though Draco was happy to spend time with the child Hadrian. A version of Harry Draco never knew, and he would fully take this opportunity to see what Harry was like as a child.

"What do I call you?" Hadrian asked from Draco's arms as they neared the apartment Draco was staying in. Draco just smiled and opened the door.

"Call me Draco, little Dragon." With a smile he set him down gesturing to the modest apartment. " And this is our home. For now.' Hadrian giggled excitedly and ran to find his room, which thankfully was furnished as a guest bedroom. Hadrian would be fine in it for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter three. I'm not sure how many chapters I will post. This might be only a few chapters. Might change the name as well. I had a friend suggest a title because I was stumped. Mixed emotions feelings and confusion might not have been an accurate enough title. I'm a little weird about stuff like this. Oh well on with the story. Disclaimer: I do not own and of the Harry Potter universe characters that's all J.K Rowling's Genius.)**

Hadrian slept soundly the first night for about two hours after he was put down around 8:30 when he was nodding off while excitedly talking to Draco about all his favorite things. The top of his list when he named them out was Draco, even though they had only been together for hours while Harry was Hadrian. Amazing how in both life's they named him a name beginning with 'H'.

The boy fell asleep holding on the Draco's hand like if he let go Draco would disappear from his sight forever, and he'd be back in his orphanage bed, still feeling like he was missing something. With a slight smile always on The blonde man's face he carried the little newly Scottish boy to the guest bedroom, tucking the patched up teddy bear in besides the child.

It felt wonderful to have Hadrian with him. To see the boy happy, genuinely happy with out the clouded darkness. Something he would have to work on with Harry once he came back. Besides what was a mate for if they didn't help you wounds heal, and bring light to your most darkest places?

Draco was sitting up in bed in his sleeping robes of pale green. They were very soft, and he preferred them to the Muggle sleep wear. A book on potions in his lap. He read the words slowly trying to suck up the information. He couldn't lack in any knowledge working as an Auror. They weren't so terribly busy now that almost all the Death eaters were in Azkaban.

Around 10 'o clock Draco heard a terrible heart wrenching scream of pure terror. It was Hadrian, and immediately Draco was out of bed sprinting down the hall to the boys room wand at the ready. The boy was in the corner of the room knees to chest with his glasses laying on the bed side table. Spelling the lights on Draco raced to the boy scooping him up in his arms.

"Hadrian, what's wrong?" Draco asked rocking the sobbing boy. He rocked and rubbed his back in slow soothing circles until Hadrian was no longer shaking with sobs. There were no more tears, but Hadrian looked exhausted, but to terrified to go back to sleep.

"Hush now little dragon, tell me what's got you so upset." Draco half pleaded want to calm the boy down. To ease his fears. Hadrian looked at him with those big green eyes, and in his small little Scottish voice answered Draco.

"Blood, so many bodies. He came, a man, a monster." Hadrian muttered staring Draco right in the eyes, never looking away. "He saw me, he chased me and hurt me. His snake attacking me. Voldemort. He wants to kill me, like everyone else! He's going to get me!" Hadrian panicked holding on to Draco with all his strength, Draco held him close, trying to warm the boy. Some memories seemed to be coming back to him. The bad one's first it seemed.

"No one is going to hurt you Hadrian, never ever again, because I wont let them. Voldemort is dead, and he is never ever going to come back. A great powerful wizard stopped him a long time ago. Before you- before you were born." Draco corrected himself. He was going to say ' before your magic changed you' but he felt it would be better to deal with Hadrian remembering piece by piece. Not by telling a child he's actually a twenty six year old man named Harry Potter who broke down and turned into a child. Some how Draco didn't thing that would go over well for poor Hadrian.

Looking at him with eyes so full of trust Hadrian put his pinky out. "Do you promise?" Hadrian asked his face especially close to Draco's to actually see him. "Pinky swear it." He demanded like his life depended on it. To a child it probably felt like it was a life or death matter.

"Pinky what?" Draco asked confused in the ways of Muggle's. Hadrian fumbled for Draco's hand. When Draco assisted him in finding the limb Hadrian hooked their pinky fingers together securely.

"You can't break a pinky swear. If you swear you gotta keep it forever." Hadrian said looking at Draco hard. Draco thought there was a bit of the real Harry speaking out, trying to find that one person that was supposed to protect him before he broke like this.

"I pinky swear that I will protect you with my life." He spoke fiercely meaning every word. Hadrian threw his arms around Draco's neck holding on tightly, and then Draco felt him yawn and new it was time for sleeping again. As he was standing he remembered Harry's journal.

' _she left the bed, and not even minutes later I was awake screaming, filled with a terror that choked me. I-I can't sleep alone anymore. I need. I crave the warmth and comfort of another body near…' _Suddenly Draco couldn't leave the child alone again.

"Can I sleep with you ?" Hadrian asked before Draco could. Silently Draco laughed, hugging the boy closer to himself.

"Of course you can little Dragon." He was walking towards the door when Hadrian suddenly jumped squeaking in surprised remembrance.

"My glasses! And Patchy!" Hadrian exclaimed, chuckling Draco went back for the items required. Hadrian quickly put his glasses on holding Patchy tight.

As soon as they were laying in the same bed Hadrian fell a sleep quickly. This time through the whole night. Never one waking from a nightmare the rest of the night.

Draco was sleeping soundly until someone with great urgency was shaking him awake.

"Draco, Draco!" The voice whispered with another shake, and quickly Draco shot up in bed, whirling around to face Hadrian staring at him with eyes almost ready to tear. He looked so distraught that Draco's heart lurched in little throbs of pain.

"What's the matter little Dragon?" He spoke clearly, Hadrian's distress knocking away any sleepiness he would usually be talking with at seven in the morning. The boy who looked different that morning than he did the night before rolled up his sleeves. On his arms were pearly white scars, just a few that raised from his once un blemished skin.

"Someone hurt me! You promised they wouldn't!" He whispered sadly, and Draco realized why Hadrian looked different. He looked older. By a year or so, maybe, but definitely older. As his memories returned so did his age it seemed. He must have remembered enough to gain the scars back. Some of them.

"Hadrian look at me.' Draco said tipping the boys chin up to meet their eyes. "Do you feel pain?" He asked eyes searching the young boys. He didn't want Hadrian to have to feel the pain of every scar over again as he remembered. That would be a torture he wouldn't wish upon anyone. To experience such prolonged abuse once was bad enough. To have to feel it again would be especially cruel.

"No, but I was hurt! How did this happen?" Hadrian mumbled almost to him self. Yet as he asked this question his eyes widened and he looked to Draco who was know kneeling on the bed in front of Hadrian. His face was full of worry for the young boy.

"My-my uncle? I got an uncle?" Hadrian mumbled, and as he was speaking it was like Draco could see the wheels turning in the boys mind. Things were coming back. Bad things. Hadrian gripped on to Draco's arms for the support.

"No." Hadrian moaned, and Draco half wished Hadrian wouldn't remember at all. Raising him up again, letting him come of age almost didn't seem bad. Draco wanted his Love, his mate, but if Hadrian had to experience pain like this he didn't want him to remember being Harry Potter.

A strange chill went through Draco at his last thought. Forgetting being Harry Potter would be like losing the man he fell in love with. He would still be here, but he wouldn't remember the times they were together. It wasn't right to through Harry Potter away. What was that saying? Don't through something away if it could be fixed? Hadrian had to remember.

"Hadrian listen to me. You have people that love you, and that loved you with all their life's." Draco said holding on to the boy with all his hopes, with all his love and fondness for Harry who was split into this new personality. To fix this all, he'd have to help Hadrian remember Harry, and when their memories merged together he would have to help Harry through the problems, Ginny should have helped him through.

"Your such a special person, and something's that are very strange, and frightening will happen to you. You just have to remember that I'm here for you, I've changed from the Draco you will remember first. Feel that bond between us? The shared soul?"

"Yes." Hadrian whispered looking deep into Draco's grey eyes full of truth and comfort. It confused him, but he knew Draco was right as they were speaking he could feel that connection. This is the man he was looking for. His soul.

"What do you remember about these Hadrian?" Draco whispered bringing an arm to his lips as if to kiss the pain away. Honestly even though there was no pain Hadrian found comfort in the gesture.

"He looked at me with eyes filled with fear the first time in did…Magic." Hadrian said in a whisper still. His eyes were looking into Draco's, but he was far off struggling to remember what had already been forming in his mind.

"I -I made the milk pour into my bowl when I was…five? The first time I was five. A lady screamed. Petunia, my aunt. My mothers-" His eyes snapped back into focus making the boy flinch.

"It'll be okay. They lied Lily and James Potter didn't die in a car crash. They aren't alive anymore, but your mothers love protected you. She'd want you to be strong." Draco said calmly remembering parts from Harry's journal. Hadrian nodded his head, hoping that Draco was right, that his mother would want him to be strong, because she loves him.

"My mothers sister screamed and took Dudley. My cousin away from me. That was the first time Vernon hit me." The boy said leaning into Draco who wrapped his arms around the child. Rocking him again, rubbing his back to keep him calm. Even though he was crying from the memories resurfacing.

"He broke a rib the first night and bruised my face. I had to go to the doctor, I said I fell down the stairs, afraid if I told I'd get hit." The memories were playing to fast for him to repeat them out loud at the same time the came. The rush of a years worth of abuse making him dizzy, shaky.

"It's alright I'm here Hadrian. Their only memories, they can't hurt you anymore. Only if you let them. Be strong, I'll help you through anything." Draco said through the fog of remembering. Hearing his voice made him steady himself through the pain.

They stayed like that for a while, while the memories completely played out. Hadrian held on to Draco still while Draco hummed some sort of lullaby. It was something Hadrian never remembered hearing in his first childhood. Something he suspected he never would hear in anyone the locked away memories. Hearing one now. Singing to him to calm him, and bring comforting warmth to his darkness, made him able to cope through the horrors of that year. Remembering each and every beating, the story behind the scars on his arms.

"I have to remember again?" Hadrian asked Draco part scared part sad, and just part numb. It wasn't as bad remembering a second time than feeling the pain the first time around. Draco squeezed the child reassuringly, but spoke regretfully.

"You have quite a lot to remember, and not all of its as nice as the second time you lived, do you understand what I'm saying?" Draco asked knowing he was still talking to a child. Hadrian nodded solemnly understanding he had to remember things that were painful enough to be forgotten.

"Hadrian, do you remember who you were before yet? Do you remember your name from before?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Harry James Potter, I don't want that name yet. I want to be Hadrian." The boy mumbled, and Draco understood. Hadrian wasn't beaten for years of his life, Harry had. In time Hadrian would accept who he was, who he is, but for now Draco was perfectly content with him being Hadrian.

"Come on then. Enough of this dreary-ness. Let's have breakfast, aren't you starving?" The man asked attempting to brighten the mood. He had this hope going that if he could make Hadrian as happy as can be, he could make enough good memories to help him stay balanced once the other memories came back.

"I'm kinda hungry." Hadrian said, still sad by his scars. Draco could sense it from the bond they shared as mates. He smiled more even though they had talked about sad things, his smile was genuine.

"Kinda? What kind of answer is that silly!" Draco said flopping Hadrian on his back tickling his sides. The boy burst out in laughter trying to wrestle Draco off. His bright green eyes weren't tinted with darkness of troubles. Instead they were alight with child like glee. A child's mind was a resilient thing, perhaps Draco really could mend Harry's wounds this way.

"Okay okay!" Hadrian shouted in mock surrender, Draco played along pulling back, only to be knocked over by a little body that the launched its own tickle attack. The pair was rolling with laughter, their mood lighter now, more comfortable.

"Come on little dragon, I'll make you pancakes." The man said standing up, turning around to walk out. Hadrian grinned happily and launched himself from the bed landing on Draco's back. Surprised Draco stumbled but kept on. He bumped Hadrian like he was a horse and they boy squealed with glee.

They were having a great time, playing around like that. Hadrian seemed to have forgotten his earlier terror all together. Draco was in the middle of playing pony for the boy in the living room when the fire place erupted in bright green fire, Blaise Zabini stumbling out of it looking half burnt by some curse.

Draco didn't have a chance to say anything from all fours on the floor before Blaise fell to his knees. The Italian man looked at him blankly his clothes in shambles blackened by some sort of spell backlash. Draco thought something might have been seriously wrong with the bloke, until he busted out laughing.

"What in bloody hell are you doing mate! You look like a bloody twit on the floor like that." Blaise roared almost hysterically. He doubled over from his laughter, and it must have looked completely amusing, because hanging on to the now keeling Draco's back Hadrian busted out in his sweet giggle. Blaise froze like a statue straightening up staring straight at Draco.

"What'd ya got there Malfoy?" He asked partly winded. Hadrian's arms slid away from Draco's neck and he stepped in to clear view. Pj's, scars and all. Blaise's eyes bulged and his mouth dropped open in surprised shock.

"You're silly." Hadrian said with a huge smile. He saw Blaise step out of the fire and instantly knew that the new man was like his Draco, and if Draco was so wonderful so should the man be.

"My name's Hadrian Willow, What's yours ?" Blaise just stared like he was seeing a zombie. Which technically the wizarding world had declared Harry Potter dead, to see a child with such a likeness would have anyone stunned. The Italian couldn't say a word.

"That's my friend Blaise Zabini, I think he likes to catch flies with that mouth of his." Draco teased, and Blaise jolted out of his shock snapping his mouth closed. Hadrian squealed stepping away. He knew Draco was just being silly, but still. Catching flies in your mouth sounded terrible!

"He's - is that- Oh my God Draco you were playing _pony_!" Blaise stuttered out absolutely scandalized. "The great proud Pure- Blood Draco Malfoy being a child's play thing! To Harry Potters-" Blaise started before he was cut off by Draco's glare. He sensed this was not the best topic to discus at the moment. He looked to Hadrian who looked a little more shy no after the man's out burst, and sighed.

"I'm sorry I was rather loud. Its just, I got hit by this damned awful jinx's that nearly fried me to ashes!" He told the child who giggled. Blaise looked to his friend who only shrugged.

"The kid laughs at my near death experience. I think he spends to much time with you." Blaise spoke half jokingly, Draco smiled brightly pulling Hadrian close to him.

"Yeah , well he's a excellent candidate for Slytherin house. Or Gryffindor, Raven claw even. Any road, I was just about to make us break fast would you like to stay?" Draco asked and Hadrian was bouncy with excitement.

Blaise just couldn't refuse. They made their way to the kitchen Hadrian asking Blaise all sorts of questions while they were seated. Draco making pancakes and eggs, while Hadrian chattered excitedly with a smiling patient Blaise.

"…there are really dragons ?" Hadrian asked after Blaise mentioned visiting his friend who worked with Dragons in Norway. The child's eyes were wide in excitement, the magical world seemed to fascinate him greatly. He hung on to every word that Blaise and Draco said like it was a special treasure.

"Would you like to see the Dragons ?" Draco asked bringing plates of food over to the five person table. Hadrian happily bit into a forkful of egg nodding excitedly. He'd love to see real live _dragons_! Blaise chuckled obviously enamored with Hadrian. He never cared much for the grown Harry Potter, but being around him when he was a child was captivating. He was so different from how he was when they met at Hogwarts.

"How about me and Draco take you in a couple of days, it should be nice in the Norwegian dragon sanctuary this time of year."

"Oh Please, oh please!" Hadrian pleaded, that would be the best thing in the world to see dragons! He was practically bouncing in his seat with the anticipation of their answer to be yes, and to see these creatures he never saw before.

"Yes Hadri, we'll take you." The blonde man said softly gesturing for the boy to finish eating before it got cold. When he turned towards his food Draco felt Blaise's gaze boring into him. With out looking at the male he ate a bite of food. His silence inviting Blaise to say whatever absurd comment he had burning inside of him.

"It kinda feels like you're the mommy, and I'm the daddy, and little Harr- Hadrian here is our baby. How does that make you feel my little lamb chop ?" He asked leaning over the table in a mock seductive way. Draco rolled his eyes about to hex the Italian under the table when a buttered syrup covered pancake smacked Blaise, and stuck to the side of his face.

Hadrian was standing on his chair now, another pancake ready to be launched.

"No! No!" Hadrian shouted at Blaise obviously not happy with him for some reason or another. Blaise tore the pancake from his face horrified. How could sweet little Hadrian who had been hooked on every word he said through something so , so _sticky_ at him?

"Mine! You can't have!" The boy huffed and Draco laughed hugely. It only caused Blaise to think that every one in the house had gone mad.

"Blaise, sorry, but Hadrian here is my Mate, so if anything you're a third wheel." Draco pulled the pancake wielding child from his fighting stance. Hadrian easily released the pancake and fork onto a plate and curled his arms possessively around Draco's next watching Blaise with distrust.

"You mean- oh damn it Draco. With Harry- I mean with Hadrian? You're a mad man." Blaise said shaking his head. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor soul mates of sorts. The wizarding worlds savior and an almost Death eater. The least likely match in the whole world, and yet seeing the two together you'd never expect any different.

"I'm sorry Hadrian I wasn't really trying to take Draco from you. I promise he's all yours." Hadrian watched the man carefully, but he looked genuinely sorry, so he crawled from Draco to his seat still wanting the rest of the food on his plate.

"Don't do it again." The boy said strongly, stabbing the eggs with his fork and biting into it.

"I have to go spell this mess out of my hair. Don't you gents go anywhere." the Italian said walking off towards the fire place where he left his wand after spelling himself clean from the soot the last thing he was hit with. That's when Draco remembered Blaise showing up Jinxed and half hysterical.

"Why did you show up all knobbed up?" Draco called down the hall way as the other man was walking in. Hadrian didn't say anything he just listened, because he to wanted to know. Blaise, now clean sat back down and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well you see, I had a run in with Ronald Weasley. Nasty little git he is. He was with his sister you know, and she was talking about um." Blaise didn't know if he was allowed to mention Ginny and the divorce that came after Harry being missing. Draco nodded that he under stood what he was referring too.

"Well apparently she was still miffed that she didn't get anything from the divorce. All of _his_ Gringotts accounts were sealed until he had an heir to claim it. Apparently _he_ didn't specify anyone to get it because of the abruptness of the disappearance, so they sealed it off from everyone. No one can touch it." Blaise sighed and straightened up in his chair. Knowing the nasty part of the story was coming he reached over and plucked Draco's wand from him. No one needed to go off killing someone. So he made sure Draco didn't have a weapon.

"So she knowing that she conceived while they were still together was discussing with her brother how to get he child pulled off as _his_ heir." Draco couldn't believe it. She broke Harry's heart and mind, with cheating , and now she was trying to take more from him? How outrageous, how evil, how trashy!

"Apparently he new Husband wasn't doing so good, and it looks like an up incoming divorce. She needs money or so she says. She was really putting on a show for her brother. Trying to get him to help her con his supposedly dead best friend out of all he had. I heard it all and when I stepped out, so did a few - um comments." Draco nearly laughed despite his anger. He knew Blaise, and his comments could be so much more than comments. The boy could literally put someone in tears, or hysterics over one of his _comments_. He suddenly wished he was their to watch it happen, and then maybe kill the ginger woman. ( He wouldn't actually kill her. No matter how rotten she was, he wasn't going to take her child's mother away.0

"Ronald went berserk and we had a little spat. Sufficed to say, I got a little singed, he got- well he got quite a lot actually." The man said laughing darkly, but trying to keep the gory details to himself. He wouldn't relay that kind of information to little Hadrian.

Draco took a couple moments in silence. He wouldn't allow himself to go do something to put him in Azkaban, not now when he had Hadrian/ Harry who needed him. After another round of calming breaths he got his wand back. Hadrian who had been quiet suddenly spoke.

"Maybe you should have cut him, or gut her, or crushed her insides to dust so she'd know how I felt." The child whispered insanely, eyes staring vacantly.

"What!" Draco and Blaise all but shouted together. Hadrian met their eyes startled, completely un aware of what was going on.

"What?" He asked it his little Scottish accent.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing! I didn't say anything." Hadrian defended, he really didn't have a clue what they were talking about, and their reactions and emotions were upsetting him. Draco could see this so he just settled down, Blaise followed the other mans example.

"It's okay Hadrian we all must have misheard. Don't be upset, were not mad." The boy nodded feeling slightly better. Draco had an idea of what that was. The locked up memories of Harry's must have slipped letting out a single sentence expressing the pain he felt over Ginny's betrayal.

Breakfast finished rather uneventful. Hadrian at least seemed happy again. Blaise had promised to take them for a little trip for icecream. The promise of sugar seemed to live up the child. Draco didn't worry about Harry's little outburst this morning. Everyone says things, some act on them, but no matter how much Harry was hurt by the Weaslette he would never hurt her physically.

As Hadrian dressed for their adventure, Draco wrote a letter to his mother. He hoped that she would be able to stop Ginny from getting what she wanted. Knowing Narcissa she probably would succeed in the task at hand.

**(That's the end for chapter three! Hope it's a nice story so far. I plan to try and post more frequently now that its summer, so I hope I'll have chapter four out soon. Going off to see the dragons, yes!) **


	4. announcement

I'm sorry guys I wanted to update more chapters but my laptop that has my files has run off with my mom who went of vacation . She wont be back for a couple of weeks, maybe even months is they stay where they went for the rest of summer. I hope to try and get more chapters up to make up for however long my mom will be gone.

-Truly sorry, Panda-chan . 


	5. Chapter 4

**(okay so in this chapter I have been waiting to put out is finally here! In this chapter Hadrian will speak in parsel tongue. It will be written in bold print when he does speak it so be ready ****J }**

It was three days since Blaise arrived, he stayed in the guest bedroom that Hadrian was supposed to sleep in. Draco wouldn't let Hadrian sleep alone, not with the nightmares that could come back. Truthfully Hadrian didn't want to sleep alone either. It was to scary.

They were sitting at the kitchen table eating lunch when Hadrian remembered more of Harry.

"Would you like some more eggs Hadrian ?" Blaise asked holding out a plate. Draco was in a fantastic mood, he seemed to be much happier now that Hadrian was in his life. As happy as he was discovering a new friendship with Harry after the war had ended, and he was no longer being forced into the Dark Mark.

"No. I want juice!" Hadrian proclaimed getting out of his chair with his cup bounding off to the fridge. He was small enough to disappear behind the kitchen island that blocked the view of the fridge. Draco had been having a better time than he had in years. The last four days had been like the best in his entire existence.

"So Draco, my friend working with the dragons sent me a letter he said that he had a surprise, and said it would be perfect for Hadrian to visit today." Blaise said slightly louder than usual wanting Hadrian to hear. It had become Blaise's single minded goal to make Hadrian the happiest child alive. He had seen the scars on the boy, and he wanted to make sure that no matter what he remembered he wouldn't go back to the broken hurt person Draco described. Being with the child Harry really changed Blaise's views of things. Plus Draco was his best mate, and if doing this for Hadrian would help Draco he would do it.

When Hadrian didn't respond or come back from around the island Draco stood from his chair, knocking it to the floor. Blaise was right beside him.

"Hadrian ?" Draco said stepping closer the form of the little boy coming into view. He looked like he was having some sort of seizure. The blonde male rushed forward catching the child just as his knees gave out. He sat on the floor cradling the child as he shook with fear, and pain of remembering.

Blaise was pacing behind Draco, not sure what he could do. These memory attacks as Draco called it had only happened once so far, and Blaise hadn't been there for it. It was scary to watch the boy thrashing, it was nothing like Draco described the first one.

"Hadrian, Hadrian can you hear me? Listen to me, its just a memory, don't get to absorbed in it. I'm here, Blaise is here you'll be safe." Draco said trying to hold Hadrian while he was thrashing so badly. His eyes were held tightly closed and suddenly he started to scream. Loud heart breaking screams. Hurriedly Blaise dashed to the table casting a quiet charm on the apartment so the neighbors wouldn't hear.

"Hadrian its okay!" Draco said again as if it was a spell that actually would make everything okay. Distressed the Italian wiped a hand over his mouth still pacing. He couldn't watch Hadrian anymore. As he had been watching he saw the scars raising to the surface. It was to much to see, knowing that all those scars were cut in to him as he was abused for years.

Draco wouldn't turn away though. He couldn't. Hadrian was hurting right before his eyes. All he wanted to do was reach inside the boy and knit him back together. To completely erase any pain he could be feeling. But he couldn't all he could do was hold him, and hold him together once the memory attack was over.

Hadrian finally stopped thrashing but he didn't open his eyes. He seemed to have been exhausted, or so emotionally tortured he fainted. It hurt Draco so much to see his suffering, he held the child as close as he could, cradling his limp body in his arms.

"Oh Hadrian, please remember that I love you." Draco murmured, and then he felt something. A pulsing that came from Hadrian's body like a heart beat, but from his whole body. The man pulled back to see a glow pulsating out of his body, and as he watched they boy changed. Blaise saw it to, his eyes popping open in shock. He knew that with the memories Hadrian gained he aged, but seeing it happened was something else entirely.

When the glowing light stopped they were left with a much scared nine year old Hadrian. His face was left unmarred besides the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Probably so Harry's uncle could still tote him around and send him off to school with out people thinking anything was strange about it.

"Hadrian are you okay? Oh Salazar what am I saying of course you're not alright. I wish I could stop this, I'm so sorry -" A small delicate had still shaking from the after affects of the memory attack covered Draco's mouth.

"It's alright, those things hurt, but you're here, and its all a past of a different life. I'll be okay, it'll be okay." The child said and Draco could already feel hope building in him. Nine years worth of Harry's memories could be a life time of torturous memories to someone else. If Hadrian could sit there telling the absolute truth there was hope Draco could have Harry back and not broken, and sad.

"Anything you need Hadrian, if you need to cry or talk to me, scream or get angry I'm here for you. I'll help you through it all." Draco pulled the boy closer and Hadrian smiled. This warmth he felt now. In all the memories he had he never felt such warmth. Such love, to have this was like the strength to face anything. He curled more into Draco's warmth with need. Need for something he never knew he would crave so much.

"That was the single most frightening thing I have ever seen, I don't think I was this distraught since, since. Salazar, I wasn't even this scared with that nose-less bastard running around." Blaise spoke after he had calmed down enough. Hadrian finally remembered that there was company and giggled slightly.

"I'm sorry Blaise, I hope this didn't upset you to much to go see the dragons."

"Not at all Hadrian. You want to see the dragons by Salazar well see the dragons." Blaise exclaimed. The boy looked like he was dying moments ago, and still wanted to see the dragons. How resilient children were, how lucky that was for Draco. The more Hadrian could bounce back while remembering the better his mental health would be, the better Draco's would be. Not being constantly bombarded with abuse everyday had to help the recovery though. That's when Blaise remembered another kind of abuse Harry had suffered.

"Hadrian why don't you go and bathe, pack a little bag because it most likely will be a over night trip?" Blaise asked needing to have the child occupied so he could discuss a certain matter with the blonde man . Hadrian shot up eagerly off the ground Draco standing up after him. The boy took off for the bathroom excited all over.

"You have something to say Blaise." It wasn't a question. It was clearly written on Blaise's face that he thought he had something important to say.

"Its about you-know-who-"

"Voldemort? What does that freak got to do with anything. You know he's dead right? You don't have to call-"

"No you twit, the other one the weasel one with the ginger hair. You said you'd call Narcissa about her." Blaise said waiting for Draco to speak, but nothing came out. "You know about what to do with the slimy little wench trying to take _His_ vaults.

"My mother doesn't know the full situation, but she feels she had a debt to _him_ because of what happened at the war at Hogwarts. As soon as I sent the letter there was almost an instantaneous reply. Narcissa promised that the girl wouldn't see a Knut. She was almost charged with a year of Azkaban for her fraud, but my mother would never steal a mother away from her child."

"So that's it, she gets a little slap on the wrist?" The Italian asked trying to keep his voice down, but he was clearly outraged.

"Not a slap. She was ordered to pay restitution. They think she should pay _his_ memory by replacing every Knut she got out of the divorce. They also assigned a wizard to her family that is there to watch over the child. They wont take it away, but they are constantly making sure nothing happens to the kid. Her credibility's also gone out the window, and pretty much everyone hates her so I'm satisfied." Draco said closing the refrigerator door. He started to clean up knowing no one was hungry anymore.

"You've changed Draco. Before you wouldn't rest until someone was completely destroyed or you got bored, which was usually after you destroyed them. Now just having her credibility satisfies you? Loves made you nice, I think I like it. Strange for a Slytherin."

"Yeah you should find someone. And I'm putting emphasis on 'one'. Don't be you're mother." Blaise threw his wand childishly at Draco for making fun of his mother and her many marriages and divorces. Its NOT Blaise's fault his mother is fickle.

"You shouldn't throw your wand Blaise. You a wizard use the damn thing like one." Draco scolded using his own wand to clean up the spell scorch mark his wand left on the floor where it landed. He set the wild wand on the table and continued clearing it by hand.

"Look at you you're cleaning by had when you could use spells like a wizard." The Italian pointed out like he made a valid argument winning point, fully proud of himself.

"There is a difference between using magic like a proper wizard, and just being a lazy twat." Really that was a argument winning point. Just because you have magic doesn't mean you need to sit there and get fat because everything can be done for you with magic. Draco didn't even mind doing things by hand.

"Fine Draco, let me help you I'll wash the dishes." He said and they settled into a quiet routine of cleaning non magically.

Hadrian's hair was still dripping wet while he was packing a bag. He was so excited to see the dragons finally. He had been waiting since Blaise first mentioned the dragons and Norwegian dragon sanctuary. Of course they had to wait for his Dragon keeper friend to tell them when it was fine to arrive, and arrange a thing Blaise called a Portkey.

Magic was completely fascinating, know that he was part of something so great made him feel a little better about being a child that grew depending on how many memories resurfaced. Painful memories, that he couldn't decide if he wanted to keep or not. Forgetting who he once was felt wrong thought, and honestly it would make Draco sad if he couldn't meet the person he's been searching for, for so long. Hadrian never wanted Draco to feel sad. If Draco was sad so would Hadrian be, they were part of a shared bond of souls. One can not be in pain with out the other feeling it emotionally.

A strange feeling over came the child while he was putting his things together. There was something off about the feeling of the room. Like something was there watching him. It sent a chill through his small scarred body.

"Hello?" His small Scottish voice asked with a slight tremble. He suddenly didn't feel safe sitting on the floor and putting things into his bag. Panicked he jumped onto the bed he shared with Draco, all of his stuff being moved into the room when Blaise had moved in to the guest bedroom.

"Who's there?" Hadrian asked again his little heart fluttering in his chest. He gripped his teddy and placed himself in the middle of the bed. Something rustled on the ground behind him, with a startled gasp he whipped around but nothing again. A sound filled the room, a low sound that Hadrian couldn't recognize , the unfamiliarity of it scaring him the most.

What was it that had come creeping into his bed room, making that noise like a hiss? The sound came louder like it was right besides him, and Hadrian screamed he screamed as loud as he could praying Draco would burst in the room right that second to save him from the phantom hiss that was frightening him.

Blaise walked into the living room sprawling out on the couch (attractively a woman would say). Draco sat comfortably in a nice reading chair him and Hadrian had sat in some nights reading books. Well Draco did the reading teaching Hadrian the words that he didn't know.

The pair had finished cleaning just as they heard the water turn off. Apparently nine year old Hadrian preferred showers to baths. They decided to wait in the living room for him, and the owl that was supposed to bring along the Portkey Zacharias was sending along. Zacharias being the nice Norwegian dragon keeper, and Blaise's childhood friend.

"Do you think that anyone will recognize Hadrian Blaise?" The man asked not sure if he wanted to mess with all the press mess and what not about Harry still being alive. It would be really ideal to wait until Hadrian had gotten all of his memories back. Even then though Draco didn't plan to let the press bombard his Mate matter of fact they would be in a world of pain if the distressed Hadrian\Harry.

"Already thought of that, don't even stress it. See yesterday I ran out and got some of that magic congealers' all the teen witches wear. I figure if we cover up his scar he's young enough to be thought of as just some wizard child that looks a bit like Harry, plus he's got the accent going for him. It'll be fine." He assured with a great smile. It relieved Draco that he had help with this.

They were talking quietly waiting for Hadrian and to bound in the room bouncing with excitement when they heard the scream of terror coming form Hadrian's and Draco's room. The men were on their feet wands at the ready before even a second passed. With in moments the were charging into the room, bumping into each other slightly in their hurry to both make it through the door way at the same time, Blaise stubbing his toe on the door jam and crashing face first to the floor, wand exploding an accidental spell in his face. Draco stumbled but stayed up hurrying to Hadrian who jumped into the mans arms.

"There's something in the room. On the bed with me." He sniffled not yet in tears, but if the scary hiss continued he just might get frightened to tears. Blaise scrambling gracelessly to his feet. Looking quite ruffled he pointed his wand towards the bed. Draco backed away from the thing shifting so if anything attacked he'd be shielding Hadrian.

"Stupefy." Blaise shouted causing the blankets to fly up and away from what was underneath completely stunning the creature that had startled Hadrian. Sorry to say Draco had been so worked up when the blankets had suddenly flown like that him and Hadrian, followed by Blaise screamed like little girls. Not their proudest moment they knew.

"**Don't hurtssssssss. Pleasssssse." **A low hissy voice spoke and Hadrian screamed for Blaise and Draco to stop. Only he didn't now they stopped because he suddenly wasn't speaking English anymore. More like Parsel tongue.

"**What are you doing? You scared us!" **Hadrian hissed back in the strange language. Blaise and Draco stood stunned. They didn't think Harry was still a Parsel mouth anymore. Everyone sort of though that once Voldemort's split soul died Harry's ability to speak the language would die. He certainly didn't prove them otherwise. Obviously once a Parsel mouth always a Parsel mouth.

"**Sssstuck. Need helpssssssss. You ssspeakss it, you helpss ussssss."** He, Hadrian deciding it was a boy reared up so he was looking eye level with a smiling Hadrian. Draco was absolutely horrified that this gigantic snake had found its way into Hadrian's bed. His bed, but neither Blaisse nor he would raise their wands at the snake speaking to Hadrian.

"**The next cave. My home, next one, came through tunnel, want to go home."** Hadrian was about to reply when it suddenly hit him that he was talking to a snake. He turned surprised to Draco who only nodded encouragingly, if not a little surprised himself. The child completely fascinated with the way the words sounded coming from his mouth he hissed them again.

"**The next apartment? I can have Draco bring me over there, well take you home." **The snake nodded his big head and Hadrian turned to Blaise.

"He lives in the next apartment we have to take him back."

"Okay Blaise me and Hadrian are going to run this guy over to the neighbors, you have our bags ready with the Portkey we'll be right back." Draco put Hadrian down who let the snake wrap around him, Blaise continued putting the stuff Hadrian laid aside into the bag he was packing. He was glad he didn't have to take the snake. He liked them just fine, but really now, anyone would freak to find a snake that big in your bed.

They took the snake first to the neighbors to the left, but the lady in that house had flipped her wig when she saw the snake wrapped around the little boys body. Apparently it wasn't this neighbor that owned the ridiculously huge snake, that even after coiling around Hadrian's neck waist and arm still dragged on the ground. How Hadrian could handle so much weight in that tiny body Draco never found out.

On the second try the knocked on their neighbors to the left. For a while no one answered and Draco got impatient knowing they could very well miss the Portkey and would have to wait weeks before they got another one. Hadrian wanted to see these so badly, and Draco was dead set of overriding the horrid memories he had with good ones, and he'd be damned if he let some Muggle and a snake screw it up.

"Hey! We have your snake open the bloody door." Draco said pounding on the door. His more aggressive excuse for a knock. Hadrian looked up at the man with eyes that begged him to calm down. The snake hissed at him to, not in an aggressive way more like a warning. He obviously didn't like Draco talking to his owner in such a tone. It took a few minutes when finally the door cracked open and a tall, tall lengthy man peered out. Draco swore he was at least 6'll !.

"Um- we got your snake and it would really appreciated if you would take it. Were in a rush you see." The blond man said slightly less annoyed. He really wasn't allowed to use magic in front of Muggle's and even though Draco could fight pretty well he wasn't about to test his skill on _that_. Man was built like a mountain. Minus all the grotesquely built muscles. Still he looked like he could hurt someone if he had to.

"Rowen?" The man asked opening the door wider stepping out. Apparently he had been slouching before, he looked even bigger not peering out through a cracked open door. He took the snake from Hadrian having it coil its way up his arm and around his body.

"He said he came through the vents, so you should make sure those are covered." Hadrian said, and whispered something to the snake in Parsel tongue that neither of the men could really hear. The mountain man nodded and went back inside. Weirdest man ever! Draco thought.

"Come on Hadrian we have to go or else we'll miss the port key it leaves at four, and its already 3:56." Hadrian nodded practically running with Draco in tow, bursting in to the house to see Blaise standing in the hall way. Every one shouldered their bags and grabbed hold of the old broken steering wheel that served as their Portkey.

They had tree seconds to take a breath and then with a pull they were yanked with the Portkey.


	6. Chapter 5

**(I want to thank everyone who has commented on my story. It make's me smile to see them, so this chapters for everyone still reading. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters places or creatures. The only thing that is mine is the story plot. Oh and just to say to some people. I'm sorry that I didn't you know kill Ginny and Ron like maybe a lot of you were thinking, but I really don't want to have Draco in jail. Him being satisfied with the smaller punishment was supposed to show his change and that he's not the heartless Slytherin he once was."**

The Portkey set everyone off balance. When they finally fell through Blaise collapsed un steadily on top of his luggage. Next came Draco who fell feet first onto his Italian friends back. When Hadrian came through the portal he drifted slightly suddenly seeming feather light, and gently fell to the ground. It was unsteady , but big strong hands grabbed him under the elbow keeping him up right.

"Careful _Lille_, you don't want to hurt your self." A deep voice said to the child. Hadrian looked to see a little a tall man built well with blond everything. A gold blond not like the white blonde of his Draco. He had striking blue eyes and an accent that he could only assume was Norwegian.

"Hello. My name's Hadrian."

"And mine is Draco." The man said standing rightly again helping Blaise to his feet.

"Zacharias! It is so good to see you alive. I never know when one of those dragon's are going to fry you alive." Blaise said in mock worry. The kind of tone that you'd use with a best friend. They had been friends since they were both toddlers. Zacharias smiled brightly clapping his friend on the shoulder and Hadrian smiled. He liked this new man, he seemed very kind despite his size.

"So I see you brought me Lille to feed to the dragons." Zacharias teased ruffling Hadrian's already unruly hair. Draco chuckled while Hadrian just nodded eagerly. He knew that he didn't really mean feeding him to the dragons. The child was just so excited he didn't even care that the man gave him a nickname.

"Lille? What does that mean?" Draco asked.

"Little one." Zacharias answered taking Hadrian's bag for him. " Come let me show you to your rooms. I have spares in my housing quarters."

Hadrian like the nickname, it was friendly and he didn't mind it at all. He knew Zacharias meant to disrespect. They walked following the big man closely. They had arrived in what seemed to be the middle of a court yard. Surrounding them was what looked like a big dinning hall and the a library and clinic plus other housings . This was obviously the living part of the Dragon sanctuary.

"When do I get to see the dragons?" Hadrian asked excitedly tugging on Zacharias' free hand. The man smiled a secretive smile that promised a surprise.

"You'll have a greater surprise than just Dragons." Hadrian could only smile. That sounded amazing.

Zacharias' living quarters was a very nice house that had four bedrooms three baths a back yard garden and a pond with little nymphs swimming through it. Cute little nymphs with blue hair had webbed hands and feet. They were also blue in color about the size of little fish.

Draco talked to the man so of course Hadrian would be sharing a room with Draco, while Blaise had a room to himself. They were nice guest rooms made up with a nice queen size bed with plum purple sheets and comforter. In about and hour after they cleaned up and put their belongs away they were supposed to meet Zacharias at the court yard and then he'd take them for the surprise. Hadrian was practically bouncing in excitement, but even that excitement couldn't stifle his yawn.

"Take a nap Hadri, I can unpack. I'll wake you up just in time to meet Zacharias." Hadrian nodded sitting on the bed, he had been pretty tired since the memory attack that morning, so he laid down watching Draco move things around put stuff up. Just watching until his eyes felt to heavy to hold open, and quietly he drifted off to sleep.

Draco stopped for a moment to see Hadrian had dozed off with his glasses on. With a smile he stepped quietly to the boy removing his shoes and glasses and gently tucking him under the covers. Hadrian's lips pulled into a ghost of a smile while he was sleeping, it was angelic, beautiful, and Draco wished it would never go away.

Blaise met Draco in the kitchen while making some tea.

"Would you like a cup Draco? I also put that concealer on Hadrian a couple of minutes ago while you were in the bathroom." The Italian said pouring the teapot over the cups with the tea bags hanging off the rim. It smelled good, with a little sugar it would be appealing to Draco's tastes.

"Sure bring me some sugar too alright?" He asked taking a seat at the little kitchen island that had some high stools around it. It was a nice quaint house. Not giant like Draco's, but not small. Clean as well.

"Hadrian had that memory attack this morning and he grew about three years worth. I don't see a pattern to how much he remembers and when. It worries me Blaise. Especially because I know one of the things he's going to remember next. Something that might effect us greatly."

Blaise looked at Draco strangely bringing over the tea and sugar. He set the cup down gently in front of his friend and let him spoon some sugar in.

"What could he remember that would be worse than he already has?"

"When Harry was ten years old when he was beaten for days because his uncle found out he liked another little boy, and during that he was abuse mentally too. For days he was beaten and called a fag, and any other thing you could possibly imagine." Draco sipped his tea not really having the stomach for it anymore.

"They always thought they could stomp the magic out of him. Why not the homosexuality? Beating a child that young, making him fear being who he is, that's monster our, but where they didn't succeed in stomping the magic out, but they did stop him from loving who he wants. When he remembers that he might not be able to take being my Mate."

"Hey, Hadrian's had five years of normalcy and love, he's had nothing but good memories of you. There's no doubt in my mind that when he remembers that he'll be distraught, but I know that Hadrian can feel that bond between you. I know that he'll put the past away, and he wont stop feeling your bond."

Blaise placed his hand reassuringly on Draco's shoulder. He wanted to say something to help comfort him. In his mind he could see that Hadrian would remember these things, and he would cope this time, he wouldn't run away. How to put those things into words that would comfort Draco just didn't occur to Blaise.

" I'm worried Blaise for all the things he'll remember about me, before he reaches after the war. I've done so many bad things, I was horrible to him, and his friends. What is he going to think of me when he remembers every word, and every spell I cast against them?" Draco was glaring at his cup seeing his reflection in the liquid. He saw the hateful little boy that took out all his pain on others and slapped the cup away from his self. Blaise flinched away from the blonde.

"I don't know why this thought suddenly came to me. Why this suddenly occurred to me. I can help him heal, but only for so long. He's going to see me as I was and he's going to remember. There's no way he can love me." Draco almost sobbed. There was a creak in the wooden floor that made them whip around to see Hadrian standing unsteadily in the door way. He looked like he was in a trance of some sort. He was shaky teetering on his feet.

"I heard the crash Draco, and I heard you talking. This is a good thing you're doing for me. Helping me, treating me this way. I know you love me Draco, from that day in the Leaky Cauldron when I was thinking of walking into a den of death eaters that hadn't been captured. I was going to walk in there wand-less. Then you walked up to me, you looked me in the eyes and I saw a hurt little boy." Hadrian said he still had his sweet little Scottish accent, but he wasn't talking like a child. Draco and Blaise stood from their seats and slowly approached the teetering child who now was using a small had to hold himself up.

"You sat there your eyes begging for me to listen, and I did. That's when you said it all, your apology, it was so heart felt… I knew I could forgive you, I knew that moment that I had already forgiven you long ago."

"Harry?" Draco whispered and the boy held up a hand.

"The magic that sealed my memories up has cracks, waiting for me to heal enough that I wont self destruct us both. I am awake in here Draco, I'm awake, I'll always have these memories of being Hadrian, and I'll always have my painful memories. Yet I can heal this time, you should heal too. Forgive yourself, I don't think anyone's holding anything against you. I… sure." The boys eyes suddenly fluttered, and fluttered open weakly.

"I can speak from the cracks sometimes, but I'm not strong enough to go back, not yet…not yet." and the Hadrian collapsed Draco just barely able to catch the boy before he hit the ground. Hadrian never woke up didn't stir.

"That was the weirdest thing ever. This whole thing is the weirdest situation I've every been in." Blaise said running a hand through his hair. Sitting back in his chair using a wand-less spell to clean up the tea mess Draco made.

"I'm going to put him back to bed. Apparently I think to much, about foolish nonsensical things. Looks to me that I should really just let things play out." Draco said with a smile taking the child back to their room.

As he laid the child down he laid with him. Hadrian curling in on him. There really was no reason for his freak out earlier was there? It didn't matter about any of their pasts. It mattered about futures, what they could do in the now. The there and then when they were together. With each other. With out even realizing it Draco fell asleep with Hadrian.

"Hey you guys wake up!" Blaise said jumping on the be jostling Hadrian and Draco awake. Hadrian nearly screamed his head of with surprised fright. Draco just laughed his head off. Blaise just jumped like an over sized kid.

"We're up!" Draco hollered bashing Blaise with a pillow knocking him over. Hadrian giggled wildly throwing more pillows at the downed Italian who laughed in return, and then Hadrian froze.

"Dragons! We have to go met Zacharias." He said bouncing off the bed to find his shoes and sweater. The pair followed suit not wanting to make Hadrian late. The boy was too excited to make late.

They left with a smile to walk towards the court yard.

Zacharias was waiting for them leaning against a pillar. He pushed up as they got closer walking to close the distance.

"What's the surprise?" Hadrian asked beaming at the Dragon keeper.

"Yesterday we found an abandoned nest of Swedish Short-snouts. They hatched last night, and don't have anyone to take care of them. They cant bite, cant breath fire, their harmless as little kittens, and you Lille get to feed the things." You could practically see the glee radiating off of him. He gave a little jump of glee and practically squealed.

"Baby dragons baby dragons! Oh lets go." Everyone smiled at the Hadrian's excitement. It was infectious his smile. His good mood spread and everyone felt it. Draco in particular because of their strong bond, and actually he really like dragons even if they could be dangerous.

"Alright lets get to those babies." Blaise said and Zacharias led the way out of the living area that went to a smaller building that had what looked like a stable connected to it. It was mostly wooden but when Hadrian stepped inside he could see the walls lined with metal. Blaise and Draco knew it was enchanted metal that stopped dragon's fire of the strongest kind. Obviously this was the nursery of sorts. Like a care center for baby dragons and toddlers who needed medical attention.

In the middle of the room sat a pin the was made of metal and lined with padding. And inside on the ground were four little Short- snout's. Their scales were silvery blue and not really fully grown in. Their were spots that didn't have scales and were just tuff leathery hide like on their underbellies. They had shot little snouts and only hind legs and wings which probably why they were clumsily playing with metal balls that they couldn't pierce when they grew teeth.

Hadrian rushed over to the pin to see them, and Zacharias came and swooped him up placing him in the middle of the pin. It was quite large. Large enough for Hadrian to sit at one end and the Dragons to flee falling over on themselves to the other side about three feet away.

"Talk to them calmly, reassure them, make yourself as non threatening as you can Lille." Zacharias said calmly besides the boy outside the pin. Draco and Blaise came in and kneeled down besides Zacharias and nearly jumped out of their skins when Harry began to hiss out in Parsel tongue.

"Hadrian they aren't snakes they wont understand you." Draco said while trying to gauge Zacharias' expression. Parsel tongue was usually associated with dark wizards because of Voldemort. Zacharias didn't say anything. He didn't even look surprised.

"Yes it will." Hadrian insisted speaking again, but this time it sounded … different. There was different sounds. Like if someone was speaking a foreign language, but with a different dialect. Maybe even altered meanings of words. Draco's eyes widened as he saw the dragons respond and teeter over to him. Keeing and making noises like they were talking back. Blaise gasped surprised.

"It is not a surprise that a Parsel mouth could alter his speech and dialect to that of another species. Snakes are like dragons. Usually Parsel mouths do not develop so young and they don't even go near dragons. A strong enough Parsel mouth could definitely become in tune to dragons." Zacharias said ruffling Hadrian's hair. He hissed and kee'd at them and one nuzzled into Hadrian's knee.

"Nalwy, Bohrn, Azgen, Cahlen." Hadrian said pointing to each little Dragon. "They have names, they say that Temperance, Brian, Xanthus and Lavender is not their names." And then he tickled the one with a bright blue abnormal scale patch under the chin. The one he called Azgen. Zacharias laughed and went to prepare a mixture for the babies to drink.

"How can they talk? They were just born?" Blaise asked Zacharias but Draco answered.

"I have heard that Dragons are very intelligent. Their race ancient older than any other, that their souls actually reincarnate into new bodies. I think it is very possible that the dragons keep their intelligence through every cycle. These ones could very well have their names they've had for every life they ever lived."

"That is what I believe to. I always feel these dragons are always exhibiting intelligence beyond what they would if they mentally developed the same pace as their bodies."

Hadrian kept chattering with the dragons, and they seemed very attached, but when Blaise tried to pet one it tried to bite him even though it hadn't grown teeth. It was the one that Hadrian claimed as Nalwy. She had nice purple eyes, slit pupils of gold.

"Be careful dragons are dangerous when they get older, I think you have to be a special type of person like Hadrian, and then you'll have them eating out of your palm." Zacharias said giving Hadrian a metal bottle that the babies all jumped at, Cahlen the smallest fell over on to his face. Strangely it reminded him of Blaise. All of the dragons even though they were all hungry seemed to let Cahlen eat first. Bohrn who had a strange birthmark like scar on the bridge of his snout even looked at the wizards growling. Warning them to let Cahlen eat.

"Cahlen is the baby, and the others protect her. Azgen is oldest, then Bohrn who's the fighter, and Nalwy she's the most talkative." Hadrian explained to them. Draco just laughed seeing a future as a Dragon keeper for Harry. This was definitely something he was enjoying. Hell no one had every been able to tame a Dragon, but being able to communicate with them might be a big step. Harry could be the first dragon tamer, or befriended, because really it wouldn't be in Harry to break a dragon into obedience.

The room was filled with happy talk and smiling people. Draco had no doubt that this day would be one of Harry's best memories when he had them all back. Hadrian was practically glowing when they pulled him out of the pin when every baby dragon went to sleep. They had been there a while it was practically five pm.

Hadrian was stretching he had been mostly sitting and crouching. The dragons had tag teamed him in a wrestling match, and He admitted that he was feeling sore, and that the dragons totally won.

"I have never seen anyone interact with dragon's like you do. Would you perhaps like to see on of the adult dragons before we head for dinner?" Zacharias asked Hadrian, the man seemed to adore Hadrian. Everyone so far who had met him adored Hadrian. He just had that kind of charisma that drew people in.

"Well lets see, Hadrian's had the best day with baby dragons, what do you say Hadrian want to see an adult?" Draco asked, but Blaise yawned loudly right before Hadrian could say anything.

"I think I'm going to nap before supper. Some of us couldn't get all cuddly and nap today."

"Okay see you at dinner Blaise." Draco said while the others gave smiles and waves. Happily yawning Blaise walked off back towards the house. Hadrian didn't really think a nap at this hour was particularly smart. The man would be up all night, but Hadrian let it go seeing that Blaise was clearly exhausted.

"Can we see the dragon now?" The child asked Emerald orbs staring back and forth between two pairs of blue. One a slate bluish grey, and the other deep blue.

"I was thinking that an Antipodean Opal eye would be a good choice for your first adult dragon. They are beautiful creatures, and are very gentle. They don't attack unless provoked and even though they don't really approach people to play, I bet you could talk one into seeing you." Zacharias said with a smile. Hadrian cheered..

"Come on then we have Dragon's too see." Draco took Hadrian's hand and let Zacharias lead them to a shed with broom sticks.

"The Antipodean Opal eye's sanctuary is out about a mile we have to take the broom sticks out, you can use this one it's sturdy enough to take a child." Hadrian's eyes widened when he saw the broom stick in front of him. It was like he recognized it, and he probably did. Harry had said there were cracks in the wall that shielded him in. Perhaps a small memory or loving to ride seeped through and Hadrian was feeling it.

"No. I want my own broom stick, I know how to ride." Hadrian said reaching out for his own. Zacharias looked to Draco for reassurance that he was allowed to give Hadrian his own broom to ride. He nodded and let Zacharias give Hadrian a smaller easier to handle broom.

"I'll pretend like your giving me this broom because of my height and not because your treating me like a child." Hadrian said before mounting the broom and lifting up expertly.

Zacharias looked properly surprise at Hadrian's slip in character, but Draco knew what would happen, and hurriedly he rushed forward catching Hadrian right when he passed out falling of the broom stick that fell to the ground once de mounted.

"Is he alright?" Zacharias exclaimed rushing forward to get a better look at the boy.

"He's fine he just has a condition right now, when he wakes up he'll feel better. I think we should hold the other dragons off for the morning."

"Yes, yes of course Draco I think that's best too." Zacharias agreed worried helping Draco stand while cradling the boy.

"lets take Lille back to the house, some tea is in order." The man said helping Draco back to the house, Hadrian woke about half way through though. He looked surprised, and then he realized what happened. He settled back into the warmth of Draco's chest, and the steady beating of his heart.

"I'm sorry about that Zacharias that must have been frightening." Hadrian said half hiding his face from the other man. Zacharias reached over and ruffled Hadrian's hair.

"Don't worry Lille I am fine as long as you are." Then he smiled and Draco could feel Hadrian's mood lightening, not feeling so embarrassed. He didn't asked to be put down, the closer to Draco the better he felt, and honestly Draco didn't want to let him down. He wanted to hold on and feel the warmth of his small body reassuring him that Hadrian was still okay.

"So what time does the dinning hall open?" Draco asked feeling hungry. Hadrian looked at Zacharias wanted to know as well. If they weren't going to go see the Dragons then they should definitely eat.

"They are opened now if you'd like to go."

"Lets go pick up Blaise, we can all eat together." Hadrian said, and they continued on to get Blaise. He was like Hadrian's family now. Like Draco's as well. Hadrian looked to Zacharias knowing that he was Blaise's family, and very well on his way to being on Hadrian's family too. The best kind of family, one filled with trust and love and acceptance.

**(Chapter five finished! I would have continued on to the other dragons, but I really want to get this chapter out, but its like 11 at night and I'm ready to go dream beautiful dreams! Chapters might come out slower because I'm starting art classes this coming Monday, and I'm so excited because they are scholarship classes : ) hope every one is enjoying the story so far!)**


	7. Chapter 6

Everyone was sleeping soundly, Hadrian's scar on his forehead unmasked by the concealer. He was cuddled into Draco sleeping warmly, and without a dream. It was peaceful, quiet, lovely. Draco smiled in his sleep content and happy.

In another room Blaise was tossing and turning. The young Italian dreaming of the worst night of his life. The reason why he was such a fickle man, why he could never stay with one woman, why his type was always blonde with blue eyes, but the eyes were never the ones he'd been searching for.

_He was just twelve living with his mother, and on this day she was late for work. It was supper time, with Blaise sitting alone, hungry, and alone at the kitchen table. His mother was never really home. He heard the door creak as it came open, he heard his mother's giggling. _

"_Mum?" Blaise asked, and she came bursting into the kitchen with the hugest smile on her pale skin, her fair hair a complete opposite of Blaise's._

"_Oh Blaise he's asked me to marry him!" The boy pretended to be excited for his mom, but this was already her fourth marriage. Suddenly the door opened again, and Blaise peered around his mother to see a small scrawny boy with to big hands, and huge blue eyes._

Blaise rolled over in his sleep getting closer to the edge of the bed.

"_His name is Zacharias…" She said but Blaise didn't really hear her, he was to occupied with looking at this little boy that looked years younger than him, but he knew he was his own age. Zacharias tried to step in to the kitchen, but there was a little step, and he stumbled, completely unable to save himself. He feel with a fleshy smacking sound as his face connected to the hard wood floor._

_Blaise was pushing his mother out of the way rushing to the boy before she even registered what had happened._

"_Are you okay!" Blaise asked feeling completely anxious. So worried for the boy still lying on the floor._

The Italian man's brows were drawn together as he dreamed. His hand twitching like he wanted to hold someone.

"Zacharias…" he whispered aloud in his sleep.

"_Come on, you're okay." Blaise whispered pulling the boy up. Zacharias was wide-eyed completely stunned with embarrassed shock. Then the blood trickled down from his forehead, and he began to cry. Big shoulder shaking sobs._

"_Oh make him stop Blaise. Go take him to clean up." His mother said, she could never stand crying. Blaise picked the boy up taking him to the bathroom._

"_Don't worry about her, she's not very motherly, but she's okay." Blaise said pulling out rubbing alcohol and band aids. Zacharias just stared at Blaise. His hair a much, much lighter blonde then. Longer too falling in his eyes. He was so small, weak, and clumsy with his limbs to long. He had a lot of growing up to do to fill out his body. _

'_I have to protect him..' Was the first thought that drifted through Blaise's twelve year old mind. It was around then that Blaise realized that he fell in love with that gawky little boy._

He sat up in bed breathing hard. Just a year after that Blaise had confessed, kissing the other boy. It had blew up in his face. Zacharias had ran away nearly in tears. And just a month after that his father divorced Blaise's mother, and they didn't see each other until they were both eighteen. Even then it took forever before it wasn't awkward, but Blaise wanted it to work so bad, He needed to be near Zacharias. Even if he would only let them be friends.

It was always hard for Blaise to sleep when he visited Zacharias. All the things he wanted, but couldn't have haunted him. It was like torture, but he always came back for more. He couldn't resist it. Seeing the boy he had been in love with since he was twelve was like giving water to a dying man.

The Italian didn't feel like he could sleep anymore. He wanted to wake up Zacharias and confess all over again, like he wanted to do every night he was staying with Zacharias, and every day.

Zacharias woke again. The third time that night. He knew that Blaise was stressed at having to be here. Having to be around Zacharias when he had so horribly rejected him. How many times after that day he wanted to go straight to Blaise and tell him that he loved him to, that he only ran away that day because he was afraid. Afraid of the new feelings Blaise made him feel.

He knew that Blaise still liked him, but how could he just go to him and tell him that he actually did love the Italian and that all these years that they had been awkwardly going about each others lives could have been spent together?

They had just let things get so bad. Bad enough that they made themselves think that they couldn't be together. It was the stupidest thing in the world.

Hadrian woke for no reason, he just felt incredibly sad. It was strange. He could feel the sadness from out side of him not inside. Like it was drifting from some where else and infecting him. He stretched and slid from the bed feeling like someone, some force was asking him to do something. Hadrian realized it was himself, Harry who wanted this, who observed from inside him, and saw something that needed to be helped, that Hadrian himself didn't realize. His body lead him to Zacharias' door. A small marred hand pushing it open.

"Zacharias, its me." The words came out of Hadrian's mouth but he couldn't be sure who _me _was. At least this time Hadrian was conscious of Harry slipping through, perhaps that meant that their merging was closer.

Zacharias was sitting with his hands in his hands, and nearly fell off the edge of the bed when Hadrian startled him. The child moved into the room to stand besides him, touching his wet cheek.

"There is no room for tears my friend." Hadrian said gently, his Scottish accent more pronounced as he tried to talk quietly with out whispering. There was a surprise in Zacharias' eyes as he saw the uncovered lightening bolt scar. Who Hadrian was suddenly clicking.

"Shh. I am your friend no matter who I am. Let me talk to you, help you with this. I can see a mate bond from a mile away now, and even though you haven't made the connection with him yet, I see it clear as day. You see a lot once you know what to look for, and only have the ability to observe." Zacharias' mouth opened and shut like he was trying to say something, but finally shut his eyes and sighed.

"I don't know what to do. You see it don't you Lille? How this effects him, how I'm hurting him?" He said miserably, his hand taking the one at his cheek. Cupping it in both hands gaining all the comfort from it he could.

"He causes himself pain, that twit, both of you cause yourselves pain." Hadrian chose to speak from his own thought pattern, using his other hand to stroke Zacharias' hair soothingly. "You love him you're supposed to be with him. Why wont you go to him?"

"Its been years of us avoiding this. How can I possibly tell him now that I really do love him and the time I ran from his confession was because I was afraid?" The man asked miserably.

"You walk into his room, apologize and let everything out. The only thing stopping you is fear of rejection, but he wont reject you. That Italian can be stubborn but he loves you, ever woman he has been with has looked like you, he could never get over you. Now go to him, then both of you get some sleep, you're making me keep the child awake, he needs to rest." Harry said from inside of Hadrian. The boy letting it happen with out a struggle, he was getting tired from this though. His need for sleep shutting him inside of himself.

"I'm tiring him out talking like this, take him to see the adult dragon's tomorrow. I'm curious to see what he does with them." Harry smiled feeling lighter than he had in years, feeling the merge between two personalities, coming closer to the time when they would be one, and things could be better. A new start, a second chance.

"Go to bed." Zacharias said sweetly releasing the boy to leave. Hadrian took one look back at the man realizing that he looked stronger than he had before, and it made a difference. He hoped that Blaise would look better in the morning as well. He needed some bettering.

Hadrian slipped into sleep as Harry lulled them back, laying close to Draco who still slept peacefully. He smiled as he curled up to a lovely dream of happy friends, and yummy breakfasts.

Blaise was re folding his trousers unable to sleep when he heard the quiet hesitant knock at his door. His had froze mid fold and let it crumple into the open drawer. Something in him tugged, and he knew exactly who was there.

He walked to the door, pausing to wipe his nervous hands on his pajama pants. Taking the extra moment to run a hand through his bed head. When he finally opened the door, Zacharias jumped half turned away like he was leaving. He probably thought that Blaise had been sleeping. How wrong he was.

"Hello." Blaise whispered having to look slightly upwards to get a view of those wonderful deep blue eyes. How they reversed! It used to be little Zacharias looking up to Blaise, now it was the other way around. Zacharias had grown so much, but he could still be that small weak child. Like he looked now. Defenseless, scared, and drawn inward.

"Get in here." He pulled the blonde man in to the room by his hand. Trying to let it go once the door was closed, but Zacharias's grip tightened. He looked to the floor shoulders hunched like he had something to say, but just didn't know how.

"Come on Zach, say what you have to, and go to bed. I don't need you falling to sleep in the dragon pin-"

"I love you!" Zacharias blurted startling Blaise, and cutting him off. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing would come out. He knew he had to say something with Zacharias looking at him like that. Like he would dye if Blaise didn't say anything and soon. There was just so many things that he wanted to say, that he always wanted to say.

'_I love you too, I've always loved you, Glad you finally realized it.'_ nice things like that, but the first thing that finally managed to come out of his mouth wasn't exactly pleasant.

"Are you insane?" Zacharias released his hand like it was on fire. Taking a step back, mouth opening trying to tell him he was serious that he wasn't joking. He wanted to make Blaise understand, but years of hurt and surprise seemed to be making Blaise throw up a barrier.

"You think this is funny?" He ranted pacing back and forth unable to look at Blaise. "Couldn't sleep so you decided to pull one over on your old gay friend." The Italian stomped around for no reason, he was reacting exactly the opposite of how he really wanted, he just couldn't stop.

"I waited years for you to finally notice me. Wanted to be with you every moment of the day, to hold you and touch your hair, to see your big blue eyes light up when I made you laugh. There was so much I wanted but you would never give me you ran away! And I missed you so, so much-" suddenly arms were around him, and Blaise fell into them. He suddenly lost every thought he had, and felt that this is where he belonged.

"You shouldn't have had to wait that long. I'm so sorry Blaise, will you forgive me?" Zacharias said voice thick and deeper than usual. Blaise could only nod trying to hold back his tears. He could feel it now, that bond they had had as children, the mate bond. Of course he would forgive him. How could he not?

A heavy yawn escaped Blaise when he finally settled down, he could feel Zacharias sway on his feet too. Once they had concurred the cause for being plagued with sleepless night, their bodies seemed to want them to catch up on all the sleeps that were missed.

"Will you spend the night with me?" Blaise finally asked, being the bolder of the two.

"Of course. I feel completely stupid for not telling you this sooner. There was so much time that I wasted-" Blaise's lips silenced the words that Zacharias was planning to say. He really didn't want to hear anymore apologize. What's done was done so they could only move forward. He pulled Zacharias to the bed and pulled the covers back feeling completely exhausted. They climbed in cuddling in close, wanting the warmth of one another.

"Don't leave me again." Blaise said drifting into sleep lulled by the sound of Zacharias's heart beating steadily. Zacharias ran a hand up and down the other man's back comfortingly, ready to drift into dreams of happiness.

"I promise I wont ever leave." He whispered realizing that Blaise had fallen asleep. "I'd get bitten by a dragon before I willingly left you." He added before drifting of to sleep with his Mate.

Draco woke and realized it was already 11 o'clock. They already missed the breakfast served in the dinning hall. Hadrian was completely asleep, like a rock. He wouldn't even wake up when Draco lightly pushed him. Standing to stretch he started to leave to find Blaise and Zacharias, but Hadrian's little voice stopped him.

"You shouldn't wake them." He whispered his Scottish accent super pronounced while he was still half asleep. He slipped from the bed wobbling while trying to make his sleep addled brain move his limbs right.

"We did some talking, they did some talking, and now wouldn't you know it their Mates." Hadrian smiled taking Draco's hand.

"That's nice, so you said 'we' meaning?"

"Harry and I we did a little joint talking." Hadrian said simply Draco only nodded.

"Sounds like a weirdity that I should expect form you." He smiled down and Hadrian allowing himself to be dragged towards the kitchen, Hadrian obviously wanting some food to silence the grumble that just erupted from his belly.

Dragon time would just have to wait till later.

**(Chapters are coming out slower than I'd like, but having to share a computer and Starting screen printing classes have made it difficult. So be patient I'm trying to be. Hope to have more chapters out in the next week. This ones also shorter than usual.)**


	8. Chapter 7

**(Chapter seven. Disclaimer I do not own any characters except for Zacharias, and Hadrian. The rest belong to J.K Rowling. Hope you all enjoy where my story is going, I'm soon bringing it to an end.) **

It was noon when Zacharias and Blaise joined Draco and Hadrian for a lunch of sandwiches. They came into the kitchen looking sheepish , not sure what to say, but when they looked at the pair with their knowing approving smiles, they walked in and sat smiling as well.

"What a group we are," Draco said giving the newcomers ham and cheese sandwiches and tea. "Four people who found their Mates, all four friends."

"Yes well it wouldn't be so with out you Lille." Zacharias said ruffling Hadrian's hair playfully.

"Yes thank you for finally getting him to come to me." Blaise said taking Zacharias's hand giving it a gentle squeeze. They ate lunch together smiling and talking. Blaise planned to stay longer with Zacharias, but today was the day that Hadrian and Draco were scheduled to leave. They would see the other dragons have lunch and then it would be the end of Hadrian's super fun super happy trip.

"How about we go see the dragons, before you start kissing and stuff." Hadrian said in mock disgust, the others laughed and Zacharias spelled up the dirty dishes and everything they were no longer using. It cleared the table of everything except tea.

"Well finish up your tea everyone we don't want to make Lille angry."

The Antipodean Opaleye was magnificent. It was huge compared to little Hadrian. Its head bigger than his whole body. This female that they were visiting was beautiful, and Hadrian couldn't help staring. Her scales where like pearls, and her eyes were just color, orbs of color. No whites, no pupils.

He was awed when it spoke to him first.

"_Word travels fast with Dragons little Parsel mouth." _She spoke so clearly and with a voice that sounded ancient. She brought her body down so she was laying so she could meet eyes with Hadrian on the other side of the fence and spell barrier.

"_They say you under stand Dragon speak, Do you hear me?"_

"_I hear you lady Dragon." _Hadrian walked straight to the fence, getting as close as he could with the barrier stopping him. He was completely absorbed with her.

"_My name is Haewynn. Tell them that. What a silly name they gave me! Bright eyes they call me? How disrespectful!" _The great dragon huffed and turned away from the child so he wouldn't fear when the flames hiccupped accidentally out of her. Draco jumped scared for Hadrian, but the child shooed them back. He knew everything was fine.

"She want's you to stop calling her Bright eyes. She feels it is disrespectful, her name is Haewynn."

"Tell her we are all very sorry. We can't possibly know the Dragons true name's though. We do not speak a language they understand." Zacharias said bowing to the dragon. Hadrian smiled and turned back to Haewynn. She was watching him patiently.

"_My friends are sorry. They meant no disrespect, but they couldn't know your name. They aren't parsel mouths."_

"_They know now." _The dragon said. She scooted closer to Hadrian, and close as they could get.

"_It is so fascinating that you can actually hear me. I wonder if the other Parsel mouths could do this too. Perhaps they would have know if they didn't fear us so much."_

"_Maybe Haewynn, but I'm not afraid I can talk to you for today."_ Hadrian motioned to his friends and Mate.

"_The tall one that you see daily, he is Zacharias. His Mate is Blaise, and that Blonde is Draco Malfoy, he is my Mate."_

"_I can smell it on you. The Mate bond is such old magic, magic that is so tangible to us Dragons. We smell so much magic. Just like I can smell the broken disarray of your Magic child." _The dragon spoke softly and Hadrian knew what she was speaking of. Of how he broke, and was in a sense reborn. Draco could sense Hadrian hurting slightly. He went to the child kneeling besides him.

"Hello Haewynn. I am Draco Lucius Malfoy, and I'd thank you to not upset my Mate." Draco said kindly with a little bow to the Dragon who gave a huffing smoke puff, Hadrian heard as a laugh. Draco watched the Dragon carefully.

"Its okay Draco, she isn't hurting me. I hurt my self with memories. She is only stating truths."

"_He thinks I want to hurt you doesn't he?" _Haewynn asked eyeing Draco. _"Tell him not to worry. I only chomp Humans in self defense, And never would I hurt someone such as yourself. You are to precious to Dragons. Someone who actually understands a Dragon is a friend."_

"_Thank you Haewynn, My name is Hadrian, but not long ago I was Harry James Potter. You know my magic is Broken, because I broke. Slowly though we heal, and I will be one with both of me."_

"_You could be one with your self now. I smell your magic. You think it is to broken, but I see it. Every moment you spend in company of your Mate, and friends who love you your magic Heals. It is you who fears losing these new memories of Hadrian when you fully become Harry that stops you from merging this very moment." _Hadrian gasped not knowing she would see his fears.

His fear that when he was completely Harry again he would forget Hadrian, and break again. He didn't know if the healing he had done would be enough to cope with all the horrors of being Harry Potter.

"She knows that I am Harry. She knows how broken my magic is- I mean was. She says I could be of one mind and one body again. That I don't because I'm afraid."

"_You are very wise Haewynn, but without a guarantee that I can have both life memories, I don't know if I'll never be unafraid." _Hadrian said quietly. Draco squeezed the boys hand gently, he may not understand Parsel tongue , or what ever form of dragon speech this was, but he knew Hadrian. He knew this fear he had. He could feel it.

"_If I guarantied it for you, would you make the merger? Would you become what you were meant to be?" _Haewynn asked in a calm motherly voice. _"Because I can guarantee you will not lose anything if you do. You will have everything you have now and more." _

Hadrian thought of her questions. Her answers. Everything she said made him wonder about becoming Harry again, but a better Harry. A healing Harry instead of the breaking one he knew he had been.

Just thinking about it made him less afraid. The child genuinely believed the Dragons reassurances that he wouldn't lose anything. The very thoughts seemed to encourage his magic to act on its own. Everyone could feel the changing in the air, and the heat of Hadrian's magic rising.

"Hadrian?" Draco asked worried. It was a struggle to hold the boys had with the heat rising so much, almost burning Draco's skin. He could guess what was happening, and he knew this time would be big. With all the strength he had he pulled Hadrian to him holding him close.

Haewynn stepped back and growled a warning to the others.

The magic was getting ready to break through the barrier that it had placed itself behind, and it was going to make one powerful blast. Haewynn knew that most of it would be stopped from hitting her because of the barrier around her enclosure, but even then the blast would surely knock her down with a bad sting if she didn't step back more. The others would surely feel worse if they were not careful.

Hadrian was shaking violently His little body to small to hold so much magic that was thrashing against a barrier of its own creation trying to break free. As it thrashed so did Hadrian, along with Draco who tried his hardest to keep hold of his Mate. The magic was heating uncomfortably so, and every time it waved out slightly they both called out in pain.

Zacharias wanted to help them, Blaise as well, but Blaise knew that the magic was getting ready to break free, he knew a blast was coming that could, and would break a few bones if they weren't careful.

"Come on we need to move back!" Blaise had to call over the wind that picked up suddenly blowing trees around harshly. He had to pull on his Mate's hand a few times, but eventually he gave and they ran back some feet away, as far as they could with the other Dragon enclosures.

"It'll be okay Hadrian." Draco said, the only quiet spot seeming to be right beside Hadrian. In the midst of all the racket his magic was causing. Hadrian's eyes were wide, but unseeing the things around him. He was to deep in remembering.

And he did remember, he remembered everything. Every death, every pain, every single event in his life as Harry. Having it replay he could see that there were good times he forgot in the mountain of suffering that seemed to be all he could see. It had clouded him because there was simply to much torment and hurt for there to actually be much good, but he was wrong.

He could see that if he hadn't listened to his Uncle all those years ago he could have been happy with himself. He could have found out that it was okay to be gay. He wouldn't have trapped himself in a marriage that wasn't about love between a husband and wife, but more like need between a mother and hurting child.

Hadrian remembered so much of him self, but he could look at his life through different eyes. Eyes that allowed him to stay strong, because behind those eyes were memories of Hadrian, and of Draco his Mate.

Draco watched as the boys scars raised to the surface. With the scars came age, and he watched in the span of minutes a life time of Harry Potters appearances. He saw the real Harry now, one unmasked by glamour's. He saw every bit of pain torture and scars, and Draco still couldn't think of a more beautiful person.

In his arms was a almost man, and the clothes the child had been wearing were ripping by the growth. Draco spelled them away keeping Hadrian close and shielding all the man's important bits as best he could while feeling like he was next to a inferno, and being zapped by little waves of magic. It was coming to an end.

Haewynn gave a warning roar just before Hadrian's magic fully broke free, and she dove for cover behind a boulder in her enclosure.

Blaise saw the pure green magic break from the man and knew they didn't get nearly far enough away. Zacharias barely had time to shield Blaise before the blast hit them sending them both flying.

And Draco who was holding on, closed his eyes when he saw the beginning of the blast. He held on wondering if he should let go so Hadrian wouldn't get knocked around with him, but he just couldn't let go. Not for the life of him, and then the magic broke free, and he held tight.

And it zapped through his being, like a stinging energizing wave. The magic recognized him as a Mate, and didn't cause a blow back like Zacharias and Blaise experienced. The wave pushed out far, and then sped back to its user sending a jolt through the man that snapped his eyes open with a gasp.

"Hadrian? I mean Harry?" Draco asked a hand cupping his loves cheek. Harry stared around panicked for a second and then grabbed on to Draco with all he had, and cried, and cried.

"It's okay love. Hush now its okay." He soothed stroking the mans long-ish unruly hair. He couldn't help but smile. He hadn't realized how much he missed looking at this man. He would miss him as a child, but this was how he fell in love with him, as a man, and how he hoped they'd be together.

"Draco. Oh sweet Merlin, I remember everything. Thank Merlin." He halfway sobbed with relief that he remembered all of Hadrian, of himself really. They were his light among all the darkness in his mind. Draco was his light to lead him through the rest.

"Are the others okay?" Harry asked sitting up, but quickly huddled back to Draco. He was completely naked… and cold. "Can I get some clothes?"

The roaring howl of a dragon made Harry whip around. It sounded eerily like a laugh. She growled out more.

" _Haewynn. It isn't funny. Humans don't find it acceptable to leave 'it' all hanging out!" _Harry shouted at the still chuckling dragon. Draco laughed as well ecstatic to have the man back. With a waive of his wand he summoned a pair of his clothes for Harry.

"Thank you." He said dressing quickly. Blaise whistled and Zacharias stared horrified at his Mate.

"I'm so glad that you're back Harry." Draco said and then his kissed him. Something he had been wanting to do for a very, very long time. When Harry returned the kiss it was like they were bonded together by a thick silver cord. Magic pulsing between them.

'**This is how we were always meant to be. Forget anything my uncle said. This is right'** Harry's voice whispered through Draco's mind. It sent a shiver down his spine.

'**Yes it is.'** Draco replied excitedly. They pulled apart and even though they couldn't hear each others thoughts that feeling of a Magic tie to each other was still there. Harry realized that this is how love was supposed to feel like. This was what was healthy. It was like flying on a broom stick for the first time. All that rush of emotions that filled his chest and made him giddy.

Harry pulled Draco in for another kiss, and Blaise hooted at them. Haewynn chortled in her dragon way interrupting them.

'_It is a shame to interrupt your joyous return, however I would like to say the your clothing is gaping' _hurriedly Harry zipped up his pants. How he forgot in the first place was beyond him, but everyone was laughing.

'_Thank you Haewynn. For everything. Do you know what I'm going to do for you?'_

'_You are going to help here, and get everyone their proper names. There is nothing a dragon hates more than being miss identified it is disrespectful the things these witched and wizards call us.' _She gave an indignant manner. Harry smiled.

'_Yes I plan to help any dragon I can.' _

"So Zacharias?"

"Yes Lille?" Zacharias said, but then he coughed changing his mind. "I mean Harry?"

"You can call me Lille still Zacharias. I just need you to arrange a port key. The ministry must be informed that I am not dead."

Draco pulled Harry to his feet and Blaise accompanied them back to the house after a goodbye to Haewynn. Draco smiled glad to have the man back.

…

The Ministry was Pandemonium when Harry appeared through a fire. The port key that had taken Harry and Draco brought them to Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Kreature threw and absolute tantrum when he saw Harry. Even though Kreature wasn't a slaved House elf all he knew how to do was work so Harry hired him with pay and a spare room instead of a cupboard. Grimmauld place didn't have anyone else under the name than Harry Potter and one Kreature house elf so he had the place all to himself. When He saw Harry appear with Draco in the dinning room he smashed the plate he was eating off of and stomped around demanding Harry to disappear again.

"I love you too Kreature." Harry mumbled moving to the fire place in the sitting room taking a bit of Floo powder. "Ministry of Magic!" He shouted stepping through the green flames. Draco followed after elbows tucked in tightly at his side. He nearly stumbled walking out, but Harry caught him.

People near the fire places where the first to see Harry. It was like a domino affect. The closest stopped dead in their tracks mouths agape. Then it followed to every person in the hall stopping to see what everyone was looking at. It took three seconds before the room was erupting in screams and shouts. Everyone calling out Harry's name. One woman fainted.

"Silence!" Harry bellowed his wand touching his throat to amplify the sound throughout the room. Might as well have a press conference while on the way to get his life back. Draco placed his hand in Harry's for comfort.

"I am back! Five years ago I suffered a mental break and my magic tired to save me." There where reporters in the rooms their quills moving across floating notepads by themselves.

"It changed me into a child and sent me all the way to Edinburgh. I had no recollection of being a wizard or being Harry Potter. For five years I was living a happy life filled with love from the nuns at the orphanage. It was a child hood I had never got to experience. That is part of the reason I broke down. It didn't help that my Wife of the time cheated on me with another." Harry drew a shallow shaky breath. Draco squeezed his hand gently lending him strength through their bond.

"While you all thought that I was dead and didn't bother to find a reason for my disappearance of try and locate me, one man bothered. Draco Malfoy found me in Edinburgh. He brought me from the orphanage and helped me through remembering." Draco kept his head high and gaze strong. He was after all the head of the Malfoy family. One that's influences were in high standing with the right people now instead of death eaters and the likes.

"I am alive, and I'm here to make it official. That's all have a great day." The room erupted into questions. Draco's favorites would have to be: 'Why do you have a Scottish lit now?' and 'Why so Slytherin?' Even though he didn't really know what that last one was supposed to mean. Harry ignored them all though walking had in had with Draco to find the Minister. People where to stunned to stop them. They even cleared a little path.

"I feel like were going to have a nice day." Harry said smiling down at the shorter Draco who smiled right back. Camera's were flashing. It was probably the first time in many years they found a picture of Harry smiling so genuinely.

"Definitely." Draco agreed.

**(Well this took forever to get out. So sorry about that. It might be the end for this story or I might do a follow up chapter. We'll just see how it goes. Hope you've enjoyed the story!)**


End file.
